Messed Up
by Spice of Life
Summary: NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1: NEW!

EEEIII! Yes, yes, and all that rubbish, I am indeed back! Scary, isn't it? Indeed it is, but anyway…

I am back, as before announced, and hopefully new and improved! I honestly abhor this story after looking back on it…my writing was truly awful. I couldn't bear to take it down though, because of all the wonderful reviews I got for it! So I'm hoping I'll get even more now that I'm re-doing it.

The plot should generally be basically the same, but it'll definitely be like new. In a lot of parts, expect something new to happen entirely. It's a bit more realistic now, lol. In case you're reading this for the first time, go check out the last chapter, entitled, '**NEW**' before reading this. That will tell you what is happening.

So, let's get started!

**Disclaimer: **As most of you with functioning brains are aware, I, in no way, shape, or form own Holes. Sadly, all I own is the Holes book, the Holes DVD, the holes CD, 'Stanley's Survival Guide to Camp Green Lake', and a few random pics I got off the internet of Khleo Thomas and the likes. I do however own Sam and Jenny, Zigzag's sisters.

**Dedication:** To all my lovely and beautiful reviewers! I really hope replacing a chapter with a different one won't take away my reviews. But if it does, I really hope you all will review it again. I appreciate your reviews a lot; they're what keep me going!

Wow, my loyal reviewers definitely seem to have dwindled, lol. Well, anyway…

And now…the moment you've all been waiting for…CHAPTER 1! Wh00t and such…

…

A messy salsa covered hand was shoved into a mouth, as the six year old groaned loudly. "Can't we watch something on TV?"

"Shut up, Sam, I'm watching my show."

"You ain't watching anything!" Sam whined, shoving more tortilla chips covered in salsa into her mouth, "I want to watch the Power puff girls!"

"Ricky, do not tell your sister to '_shut up'_, that's inappropriate. Sam, let your brother watch TV." An older woman in her 30's bustled by, dusting some of the knick knacks on the bookshelf. Her black hair was pulled back by a few bobby pins, but she kept tucking it behind her ears in a nervous fashion. "Jenny, honestly, do you _have_ to keep putting your makeup all over the kitchen counter? It's really making a mess."

"It's not makeup, ma." Ricky said silently, "It's face constrictor."

"Where you in my cleansing lotion _again_, Ricky?" Jenny stood up, her curly blonde hair bobbing behind her, "I told you to stay out of my stuff!"

Ricky's blue eyes moved away from the TV screen for a few moments to stare at his older sister. "It's trying to constrict your face. If you don't stop using it, it's going to eat your face off."

"It's gonna' eat your face off?" Sam sat up excitedly, salsa smeared in her black pig tails, "I want to see what you look like with no face!"

"Better then she does now." Her brother quipped, his face still turned to the television set.

_"RICKY!"_ A pillow was thrown into the air, but before it made contact, a wild mess of dirty blonde hair dove to the floor, screaming.

"_Mom!_ _They're_ _coming to get me_!" Ricky screamed, huddled up beside the couch, his eleven year old body shivering in fear.

"Jennifer Kristina Lauer, you will _not_ throw things! Especially not at your brother! Look what you've done to him!" Dropping her feather duster, she ran over to her son. "Ricky, are you okay? Are you alright?"

"The-They're coming to get me, mom! They're after me!" Panicked blue eyes emerged from under all his tousled blonde hair.

"No, no." Her motherly tone set in as she pushed back her hair and bent over to hug her shaking son. "It's okay, baby. It was just your sister. She threw a pillow at you, see?"

Ricky glared at the pillow, and kicked it into the kitchen. He sat back down on the couch, every few seconds his eyes would dart back to the pillow, which was resting under the kitchen table.

"You're in trouble Jenny!" Sam began to sing, dancing around her older sister with her tortilla chips and jar of salsa. "Jenny's in trouble, Jenny's in trouble!"

"Leave me alone, munchkin!" Jenny shouted, "And get your gross salsa covered hands away from me, this is a new shirt!"

"Jennifer! I think it's time you went to your room." Her mother stated, "And no, it's not optional. Apologize to your brother and your sister."

"Fine. I'm sorry Sam, and I'm sorry Ricky. But god, do you have to be so _weird_ all the time?" Jenny yelled, as her brother kept staring at the blank TV screen.

Her mother gave her an icy glare, and Jenny marched up to her room, slamming the door loudly, the sound ringing through the quiet house.

"Am I weird?" She heard a small voice asking her, and turned around to find her eleven year old son staring at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"No, Ricky. You're not weird…you're just…" She spoke softly, taking his hand in hers, "_Different_. That's all baby."

He dropped her hand, and went back to staring at the TV screen. Sam came bouncing up to him, and yelled, "He's just messed up, that's all."

"I'm not crazy." His head shot up, bobbing on his long skinny neck. "I'm not."

"Of course not sweetie." His mother said soothingly, rubbing his back tenderly. "Samantha, apologize."

"Sorry." She groaned, and then grabbed the remote, changing the TV to Toon Disney.

"I was watching that!"

"You were not!"

"Ricky, let your sister watch it for awhile." She straightened out her nurse dress, and fixed her nametag that read, '_Nancy'_ in flowery print. "I've got to get headed down to the hospital. Ricky, make sure Jenny doesn't go anywhere. I'll see you guys later." She picked up her coat from the kitchen table, and hurried over to the door. "Love you, be good!"

"Are you locking the door?" She heard a voice call from the living room.

"Yes, Ricky, I'm locking it. I'll be back in a few hours!"

…

Sorry, weird place to leave off, but I've kept you guys waiting enough, lol!


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy

Running Over Flying Lemurs- Love the name! :p Yeah, I know, he is pretty hot XD. You have paranoia too? *giddy face* Yay! Someone else who has it! Don't worry, there will be alot more chapters :D  
  
Nosilla -Thanks for replying, come again soon! XD  
  
Everyone else, make sure you reply! Or else....or else....Or else what? EXACTLY! *Laughs insanley*  
  
I own Lucy! Mwuahaha! Don't worry, Lucy's only in a few chapters, maybe at the most....4? Maybe 3? Why am I asking you? I have no idea!  
  
Chapter 2: Lucy ______________________________  
  
Lucy Rainey and Ricky Dauer. A team. A pair. The...well....2 Stooges. Lucy and Ricky had known each other since the day they were born, which happened to be the same day. August 5th, 1988.  
  
Lucy was very pretty, actually. Even Ricky thought so. Of course, after them being best friends for so long, he hardly noticed it anymore. She had long black hair, piercing blue eyes, freckles, and was pretty tall. Almost all the guys at Slemount High had a crush on her. She didn't care though, she didn't really want a boyfriend. No one could quite understand why she always hung out with Ricky. Pretty and...well, iodd/i just don't mix.  
  
They didn't care though.  
  
Ricky remembered the day that Lucy had literally punched a guy because he had been making fun of him.  
  
i"Hey Lucy, why are you always hanging out with that crazy retard, Ricky?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, anyone in their right mind wouldn't."  
  
"Retard Ricky."  
  
Then Lucy had punched him.  
  
"Never make fun of him." She had said, and walked away with Ricky.i  
  
Now was still pretty much the same. She still stuck up for him, she still defended him, but he could tell that they were growing farther and farther apart. He decided he would call her later, see if she could come over. She didn't live to far away, only about a block.  
  
He could hear Katie and his sister upstairs giggling over the movie, and Jen and her friends discussing some of the latest music videos on MTV. He, on the other hand, was just sitting on a chair in the kitchen, staring at the wall. It was actually quite interesting. If you looked at it long enough, you started to see shapes, and patterns.  
  
"Yeah I know, He is so ho---what is he doing?" Amy asked, looking at Ricky who was sitting in a chair, studying the wall.  
  
"Lay off, Amy. He has mental problems." Jen said, defending her brother.  
  
"Oh...sorry." Amy said apologentically, blushing a bit.  
  
"It's okay, he gets used to everyone looking at him wierd. Well, that just creeps him out more, really." Jen thought.  
  
"Neat." Ricky said out loud, as he watched little lines forming on the wall squiggle and move around. "What am I going to do today? I can watch the wall. I can watch TV. I'll call Lucy either today or tomorow...."  
  
"Does he always do ithat/i?" Nicole asked, pointing to Ricky, who was now talking to himself, going over a list of to-do things.  
  
"Yeah." Jen admitted, "Just pretend you don't notice it." 


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

These chapters are all different days, unless I say it's the same day. As you may notcie, I update daily, or every other day, usually. This is the chapter that's important, as it explains why he's getting sent to CGL.  
  
Chapter 3: The Plan  
  
The phone rang. Ricky jumped before walking over to answer it. He checked the Caller I.D, making sure that it didn't say, "Annyomus" or "Unavaliable". It didn't, instead, it said, "Jeffery Rainey", so he answered it.  
  
"Hey Rickster! How are you doing?" Lucy's happy voice came from the speaker.  
  
"Good."  
  
"That's good, hey, do you want to come over for a bit?" Lucy asked him.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right over." Ricky said, "Bye".  
  
He hung up the phone, grabbed his coat, and yelled, "Bye mom! Going to Lucy's!", and out the door he was.  
  
He hated walking by himself. Lucky for him, Lucy's house was only down the street. He still was freaked out by every little noise, and found his mind wondering off to all sorts of horrible things that could happen to him. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He squeaked, and the hand got tighter.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't our friend, Ricky. Watcha' doing Ricky? Besides being insane" Said the person who's grip was tightning on Ricky's shoulder.  
  
Ricky turned around as he heard 3 more boys behind him giggle at the pertruder's joke. It was Mike Flander, who hated Ricky, and his 3 friends were Jason Garmoli, Bobby Mann, and Joe Talderman. The biggest bullies in school, and they all had it out for Ricky.  
  
"Let me go." He mumbled, hoping that Lucy would hurry up. She always met him halfway, and this was almost exactly half point.  
  
"Why? What are you gonna' do? Go crazy on us?" Jason taunted.  
  
"All we have to do is call the cops, say you went crazy, and they'll be here with a straightjacket to take you away with." Joe smiled, then held up a phone.  
  
[I]"They weren't going to..."[/I]  
  
"You will not."  
  
[I]"That was a mistake"[/I]  
  
"Want to bet psyco?"Bobby asked, stealing the phone from Joe. "Just watch us." With that, he took out a razor blade, and cut a slit in his arm with it, and handed it to Joe who made a cut on his head, as Bobby and Mike did the same in various places, Mike still gripping Ricky.  
  
"Look at this, it's perfect." Bobby said, taking off his baseball cap, and showing them a huge black and blue mark, "I fell down the stairs earlier" He grinned sheepishly, and then cheered up again, "That should prove to them how dangerous you are, Ricky."  
  
He finally understood what they were doing.  
  
[I]"Please hurry, Lucy"[/I]  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he felt Mike's hands around his throat, choking him. It only took a few seconds before he dropped to his knees, and then fell to the ground. The group laughed.  
  
"That was way to easy." Joe said, placing the razor blade in one of Ricky's hands. Stealing the phone back from Bobby, he dialed some numbers, and listened to it ring.  
  
"Hello, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?" A voice asked.  
  
Joe made his voice sound shakey and hushed, "One of the kids that goes to our school, Ricky Dauer, just attacked us! We were walking back to my friend Bobby's house, when all of a sudden he-he, he backed us into a corner, and he pulled out this razor blade, and started cutting us with it, and punching us, and kicking...this guys crazy!"  
  
"Okay, dear, and how many of you were hurt?"  
  
"Me, and 3 of my friends. Mike managed to knock him out before he killed us...but he might wake up soon!"Joe said, trying to sound panicky. It was all working out perfectly.  
  
"Don't panic, honey, we'll have police and an ambulance there soon, tell me, where are you?"  
  
"Corner of Eighth and Conifer, right behind the Minit-Market."  
  
"Does he have any mental disabilities that would have caused him to do this?" The lady on the phone asked, obviously buying their story.  
  
"The dude's crazy!"Bobby yelled into the phone, as Joe yelled and grabbed it back."Yeah, he's totally crazy. He's always talking to himself, and stuff."  
  
"Okay, dear. The ambulance and police are on it's way. Stay calm, they'll be there soon." The woman said, and hung up.  
  
Joe closed up the phone and laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4: Camp Green Lake

Whoah, these chapters are passing by fast! Oh, can someone tell me how to do italics? Because, alot of the stuff in here is supposed to be italized, but I am blonde, and can't figure it out XD. I do not own, "Dig it", even though it's the coolest song :p. The D-Tent boys sing it! Whoohoo! Let's give them a cheer!....and then reply to my story!  
  
A/N: Yay! It worked this time! The song lyrics are supposed to be in italized, but I still don't know how :p  
  
Chapter 4: Camp Green Lake  
  
~"Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. You've got to go dig those holes, with broken hands, and weathered souls, emancipated from all you know, you got to go dig those holes. Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it-oh- oh-oh, dig it."~  
  
The judge looked at him, his eyes wary and cold. He stared Ricky in the eyes.  
  
"Camp Green Lake."  
  
And that was that.  
  
The words echoed around in Ricky's head. Camp Green Lake, Camp Green Lake.  
  
~"Take a bad boy, make him dig five feet. The dirt and the shovel will give us a beat, well, okay ya' gotta' find something never found before, and if not I guess you'll have to dig some more."~  
  
So there he was. Riding a school bus, his hands handcuffed to the seat, heading towards Camp Green Lake. He wondered what it would be like, a lake, he guessed. Well, he hoped. He looked at the security guard to his right. He had a gun with him, and was staring at Ricky as though he was a maniac.  
  
~"You've got to go dig those holes. Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it oh-oh- oh, oh. Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it oh-oh-oh-oh."~  
  
He couldn't believe what those guys had done. Well, what he had remembered them doing, and what the police had informed him that he did as they read him his rights, handcuffed him, and put him into the police car. He told them he was innocent, but it was his word against 4. A couple of other students from his school had also testified, saying that he had always been a bit crazy, and that they believed Joe's story.  
  
~"Two suits, two tokens in hand, I got no respect 'cause I'm the new man. Got my shovel, shoes full 'a sand, check out the tag, the name's Caveman. Oh, nananananananana, nananana, oh."~  
  
Lucy had been there. The only one who had believed that he hadn't done anything. Even his mom, and his sisters thought he had attacked them. They believed what the doctors told them.  
  
"Yeah? Well doctor's are quacks." Lucy had said. She was right.  
  
No one cared though.  
  
~"Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it oh-oh-oh, oh. A- R-M P-I-to the-T. What is that you' smellin'? Dawg, that's me. I don't take showers, and I don't brush my teeth, 'cause all I do is dig holes, eat, and sleep."~  
  
The bus lurched to a halt. The guard un-locked his hancuffs, and led him off the bus. Ricky looked around. There was no lake. The were no trees. In fact, there was practically nothing.  
  
~"There is no lake, there is no shade, there is no place to hide, so just sit and wait to hide. You've got to go dig those holes. You got to go dig those holes. Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it oh-oh-oh, oh. Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it oh-oh-oh, oh."~  
  
Some of the boys in orange jumpsuits were staring at him wierd.  
  
'Probably because of my hair.'  
  
~"You hands, they may blister, your muscles, they sore, if you want a break, knock on the Warden's door, uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it oh-oh-oh, yeah. Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it oh- oh-oh, yeah."~  
  
As he passed by everyone, he noticed a group of boys talking quietly. They all stopped and looked at him. One was Hispanic, 2 were African-American, and one was white. They all looked at him with annoyed faces.  
  
'What a greeting' He thought solomley.  
  
~"You've got to go dig those holes. You've got to go dig those holes. Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it oh-oh-oh, yeah. Dig it oh-oh-oh, dig it. Dig it oh-oh-oh, yeah." 


	5. Chapter 5: Orange Suits and Tent Blues

I'm soo glad all of you guys like it! It makes me really happy! Keep the replies coming, please and thank you XD  
  
Chapter 5: Orange Suits and Tent Blues  
  
"Sit down boy." A large, muscualr man with side burns told him, spitting some sun flower seeds into a glass can. Ricky stared at him suspicially. He wasn't about to go and talk to some scary wierd guy who was spitting out seeds.  
  
"I said, 'sit down'." The man said again, as Ricky looked at him again with his gaping blue eyes. He finally obeyed, and took the seat in front of him.  
  
"So, you're Ricky Dauer." He said, reading Ricky's file, mumbling a few words, then he looked up, "You got sent here for being crazy?"  
  
Ricky just stared at the ground. The man grumbled.  
  
"I'm Mr. Sir. You will call me by my name when you talk to me. Got that?" Mr. Sir asked, looking Ricky in the eyes. Ricky figited. He didn't like this Mr. Sir guy.  
  
"Come over here now." Mr. Sir commanded, leading Ricky into another room. "You get two suits, this orange one here. One's you're work clothes, and one's for relaxation. After 3 days, they'll be watched, and your relaxation clothes will become your work clothes, got it?"  
  
Ricky nodded.  
  
"Undress." Mr. Sir told him. handing him one of his orange suits.  
  
Ricky just stared at him.  
  
'No way am I undressing in front of anybody.' Ricky thought.  
  
"Did you hear me boy?" Mr. Sir asked, getting more and more agitated with the boy.  
  
Ricky's large eyes darted nervously around the room. Other than that he made no movement, or attempt to carry out Mr. Sir's commandment.  
  
Mr. Sir grabbed ahold of his shirt, and pulled him up to his face. Ricky's eyes were enormous, he started to spaz out. Mr. Sir just smiled at him, a wierd, twisted grin, which made Ricky even more terrified.  
  
"You really are crazy, aren't you?"  
  
With that, he grabbed Ricky's backpack from him, and threw it to another boy to inspect.  
  
"Now," Mr. Sir growled at him, "Undress."  
  
Ricky followed his orders this time, but still his eyes went back and forth around ther room, not trusting anything they saw.  
  
"Ricky Dauer, I presume?" A tall man with a beard and big smile on his face asked, walking up to him.  
  
Ricky nodded.  
  
"You'll be in D-Tent, I'm your counsler, Mr. Pendanski. Just remember, "Pen- Dance-Key". Now, I want you to know that whatever you did to get sent to this camp, you'll be completly changed by the end of your time here." Mr. Pen-Dance-Key said, smiling.  
  
Ricky highly doubted it. Crazy just didn't go away.  
  
"Well, here we are." Mr. Pendanski said, opening up the flap of the green tent. He saw the 4 boys that had stared at him wierd earlier.  
  
'Great.'  
  
"Ricky, this is Rex, Alan, Theodore, and `Jose. Boys, this is Ricky, your new tent-mate."Mr. Pendanski introduced them all.  
  
"Yo, the name's not Rex, it's X-Ray." Said one of the African-American boys, he was short, and had glasses. He still looked like the kind of person who would beat the heck out of anyone who messed with him though. "This is Squid, "He said, pointing at the other white boy, with brown hair covered in a hat. "This is Armpit." He gestured towards a large African, "And this is Magnet." The hispanic boy wiggled his fingers in Ricky's face.  
  
"They're like little magnets." He smiled, and laughed at the face Ricky made.  
  
"They all have nicknames." Mr. Pendanski told him, "But I call them by their real names. They call me 'Mom'. It's their little way of showing that they miss society and their parents."  
  
Squid just snorted.  
  
"So, I'll let you boys get to know each other a little better, there's an hour and a half until dinner." Mr. Pendanski informed him, as he walked out of the tent.  
  
"So." The boy named X-Ray said, sitting beside him, "What'd they get you for?"  
  
Ricky didn't answer, but his eyes began to move frantically about the room, like they always did when he was nervous.  
  
"Yo, dude, are you like, crazy or something man?" Magnet asked him, watching his eyes dart around the room.  
  
"I bet he killed somebody." Squid butted in.  
  
"Did you kill someone, man?" Magnet asked.  
  
"N...No." Ricky said, and wondered if they all had. Did they put him in a camp full of murderers? How long would he last here until they killed him?  
  
"Yo, dude, what's up wit' you?" Armpit asked, noticing the boy's strange behavior.  
  
"You didn't kill somebody, did you?" Ricky asked him, his voice filled with dread and suspision. the boys all looked at him.  
  
"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." X-Ray smirked, enjoying the new boy's wierd behavior.  
  
Ricky, however, had slowley started to back up from the boys, unsure of whether they were just playing with him, or if they were being serious. He bet that they were serious. He didn't want to be anywhere near them.  
  
Magnet noticed him backing away, and said, "Man, why you' actin' so strange? You psyco or something?"  
  
"Probably." Armpit sniggered.  
  
"Lay off, man." They heard Squid say from behind them. Ricky looked back.  
  
"Why should we, Squid? He's the one acting like a nut case." X-ray said.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe he can't help it." Squid suggested, not knowing why, but feeling the need to stick up for the new kid.  
  
Ricky stared at him, unsure of whether he was actually trying to be nice to him, or if he was just trying to make him seem innocent, so that when he killed him the crime would be pinned on someone else.  
  
"C'mon, dude." Squid said, walking up to Ricky, "I'll show you the Rec. Room."  
  
Ricky got up uncertainley, took one final look at the other 3 boys, and followed Squid out of the tent. 


	6. Chapter 6: What They Don't Know

Another song-chapter! This song is entitled, "They don't know."...Actually, it's a poem, but we'll pretend it's a song XD. I don't have to say, 'Please don't sue me for using this song', 'cause, I wrote it! So, when you review to this chapter, also, tell me how you like the song/poem. I'm not using the whole thing though, so If you'd like to read the whole thing, tell me in your review, and I can e-mail it to you. I'd be more than happy too! If you'd like to use this song/poem, or any of my songs, in a fanfic or something, just ask me first, and I'll grant you the wish :p  
  
This chapter takes place in the past, kinda' like a flashback. The next two chapters probably, will all be flashbacks. You get the point :D  
  
Chapter 6: What They Don't Know  
  
~"It's just another perfect day in the life of me. Yeah right, I'm as far from perfect as I'll ever be. Maybe if I keep pretending, brainwashin' myself, I'll believe those lies they tell me, or I'll just pretend for the sake of everyone else."~  
  
"Jen, call 9-1-1, quick!" Nancy yelled, as Jenny scrambled to get the phone. She knocked it off it's hook once, and then, finally picked it up and dialed. She could hear her mom trying to calm her brother down, and her sister, Sam, running down the stairs, asking what was wrong.  
  
"Hello, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?" The woman on the other line asked.  
  
"My brother, he's totally freaking out! He just threw himself down two flights of stairs! He's screaming and crying, and choking, and we have no idea what's wrong with him, and..."  
  
"Okay, Honey. Try to calm down. Is your mother or father home?"  
  
"My mom's trying to calm him down, and so is my little sister."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"Um...well, he doesn't live here." Jen said, then looked back to her mom and brother. Ricky was banging his head off the floor, screaming and crying. Nancy looked as though she was about to cry too. If only she had believed what the doctors had told her. But, no. She didn't want to believe that her son was mentaly unstable. Of course, doctor's weren't always right.  
  
~"Wonder if I'll ever tell, maybe I'll just dream. This perfect world I live in, isn't as it seems. They don't know, maybe I'll never tell. I guess I'll just go on living in this crazy hell."~  
  
A few minutes later, a group of paramedics were surrounding Ricky, trying to calm him down, and put him on the stretcher. There was an ambulance outside, and some of the neighbors had gathered around the house to see what all the commotion was about. Pretty soon, the whole neighborhood was in their backyard, including a few reporters. It was a small town, so there was never much news. Or, when there was, it was never really exciting. But ambulances always signaled something was happening, and the reporters rushed to the Dauer's house.  
  
~" I gotta' let it go, my minds goin' by, I don't have to say it, I could just lie. If I had anyone, anyone at all, I wouldn't have to,I wouldn't have to fall. If anyone cared, I'd be surprised, 'cause I can't even tell if they're looking me in the eyes. I'd give any wish, I'd lose everything, for just one person, to take away my sins. I'd walk a thousand miles, I'd swim the great seas, all for somebody to see. "~  
  
"Come on, honey." A woman wearing a paramedics outfit said to him, "You need to calm down, We're just gonna' take you to the hospital, okay sweetie?" She tried to grab ahold of him, but he screamed at her, and dodged out of the way, screaming incomprehensibly, kicking and punching.  
  
They finnaly managed to get him on the stretcher, and strapped him in. Unsecsefully, he tried to squirm out of the bonds, but they were too tight. A doctor came up to him with a syringe, and pushed his sleeve up. The needle punctured his skin, and he felt the world going blury, all the color and souns leaving. Finnaly, it all went black.  
  
~"Nobody knows, nobody at all, they still won't know, when I take my last fall. My last words will lay, there for all time, nobody there, to hear my last line. My last breath will be lost, in all of my pain, I won't really care, I'm way past insane."~  
  
That wasn't the first, or even fourth time he had been to the hospital for no appearent reason. That had been his sixth time. Only, before they hadn't been anywhere near as serious. He wound up having a broken left arm, a fractured right wrist, 2 broken bones in his left leg, bruised ribs, and a concussion, mostly from throwing himself down the two flights of stairs from his bedroom to the living room.  
  
~"I wonder if I'll still dream, dream that someone cares. Maybe one day I'll wake up, and this was all a nightmare. Maybe they all cared, maybe they cried, when they found me laying there, after I died. Maybe they prayed, I guess I don't mind, but they'll have yet to find."~  
  
He was 13 when that happened, 2 years later, he was no different. 


	7. Chapter 7: Weave a Ring of Friendship

Gloom. Anger. Despare. Unhappy...ness. I am dwelling in my sorrow right now, lurching in the dark side. I am still feeling the evil side effects of all that sugar-high candy I've eaten these past 3 days. Friday night was very eventful. What the heck am I talking about? Halloween, you nincompoops! Get in the spirit! Sure, it may be 2 days after the alleged Holliday, but the spirit and laughter still reigns! Mwuahahahaha!  
  
Anyone else still go trick or treating? I may be 13 years old (A mature teenager, mind you.), but I still go out candy begging XD. Me and 3 of my friends set out all over my town and then town next to mine, (We also picked up a few hottie's number's on the way, :p)and got a heck'ovalotov' candy, some of which I am eating at this moment.  
  
So, in conclusion, have a happy 2-day-late Halloween, or whatever Holiday you celebrated on the 31st! Onto the story!  
  
A/N: I just realized, that I forgot to include BarfBag in chapter 5, so let's just pretend that I included him in there...He might have said something along the lines of, "Gee, what a nutjob." Or some jeer like that...Now, shall we begin?  
  
PS: The next few chapters will be kinda' boring, well, maybe the next 2 or 3, just tp get the story moving along. It'll get better soon. Remember, as always, reply!  
  
Chapter 7: The begining of the end or the end of the begining?  
  
"So." The boy, Squid he remembered, asked, "What'd ya' get in here for?"  
  
Ricky didn't know if he should tell him the reason he was here or not. He wasn't even sure he should be talking to this stranger.  
  
When he didn't answer, Squid looked at him wierd. "What's wrong, man? Don't you trust me?" He smirked.  
  
"What did you do to get in here?" Ricky asked him back.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll tell ya'. It wansn't really my fault. I got caught stealing food and money from the neighbor's house." Squid began, "My mom was a drunk, and my dad left. How else was I 'sposed to eat?"  
  
Ricky sighed, "At least he's not a murderer.."  
  
"That sounds rough." Ricky replied, starting to feel like maybe Squid wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"So, you know about me. Tell me what happened to you." Squid urged him.  
  
"I'm not crazy." Ricky said to him, for no reason at all, really.  
  
"I never said you were."  
  
"That's what you think. Everybody thinks it."  
  
"Well, you kinda' act it, man." Squid pointed out to him.  
  
"Maybe I do. But I'm not. I'm not." Ricky said again, causing Alan to think even more than before that Ricky was a little...well, odd to put it lightly.  
  
"That's what happened. They said I was crazy. But I'm not."  
  
"Okay. So you're not crazy. Got it, okay?" Squid said, "But what do you mean that's what happened?"  
  
"These guys from my school. They said I attacked them, with a razor blade. But I didn't. That's what they said though. Everyone thought I did it. Nobody believed me. Except Lucy."  
  
"Who's Lucy?"  
  
"A girl."  
  
"I figured that."  
  
"Well, she was more than a girl. She was my best friend." Ricky said.  
  
They spent the up until dinner talking to each other. They had each found a new friend. 


	8. Chapter 8: Why Don't We

Just got done watching "George of the Jungle 2". Not as good as the first, but still good. There's a new George and Ursual though, that's probably why I didn't like it as much...It could also be the fact that my 4 year old cousin was jabbering on and on during the movie, and my green-headed 8-year old cousin wouldn't stop telling us what was going to happen until I finally bopped him over the head with my popcorn bag. If you're wondering why he was green headed, It's because he dyed his hair green for Halloween, but it hasn't come out yet. I've taken a liking to calling him, "Brussel Sprout".  
  
I am increasingly bored, my only solstice is watching my cousin's pretending to be rhino's, and ramming into each other. Oh wait, yes, DeKotah is being a one-legged bear with cooties....intersting....  
  
Now Sabrina is attacking him with a sword made of Tinker-Toys. She's poking him on his right arm...he's pretending to eat her...she's running away screaming...she just ran into the chair...  
  
This is my entertainment folks. My demented cousins acting like manizied chimpanzees. Actually, that'd be a downpour on behalf of manizied chimpanzees...  
  
Oh, now he's fainted. Good heavens, let's hope he stays that way....nope. He's awakened.  
  
dsufougeuge ug guguguguug777777hnh/klblkjjlbjg 3 3 fkklk  
  
That, that lovely scripture right there, was done by Sabrina, who came out of no where and attacked the poor defensless keyboard.  
  
This author's note is getting quite long, isn't it? I don't care, I'm as bored as heck and it's my story. I'll do what I want, I say! Okay, the Halloween candy's getting to me again.....  
  
A/N: This going to be a short chapter XD. Pretty soon we will learn how Ricky got his nickname.  
  
Chapter 8: Why Don't We?  
  
"Yo, where's Squid?"X-Ray asked, as they got in line for lunch.  
  
"Probably off with that new kid." Barfbag said, grabbing his lunch tray. Orange, his favorite color.  
  
"The insane one?" Armpit snuffed, flicking a seck of unidentified food off his tray.  
  
"Hey man, maybe we ought to give the guy a chance." Magnet proposed, as a glob of something brown and stringy was plopped onto his tray.  
  
"Why should we?" Barfbag asked, as they dished out to him something orange. Okay, maybe it was his favorite color, but not on food....  
  
"Because, he seems like an okay guy. Maybe he's kinda wierd, but, so are you." Magnet answered, as Barfbag growled at him.  
  
"Hey guys." Squid called out, walking into the Mess Hall with Ricky following behind him  
  
"Hey man." Magnet called back, as Alan and Ricky grabbed their trays.  
  
"So," Jose' whispered, letting Ricky ahead of him and Squid, "What's up with the dude?"  
  
"He's cool, man, what's up with all you guys bagging on him?" Squid asked him.  
  
"Well," Magnet said, "If you haven't noticed by now, the dude's kinda' twisted."  
  
"Oh, and like you guys aren't?" Squid smirked, as Magnet punched him in the arm.  
  
"So." X-Ray said to Ricky, taking his bread off his tray, "This goes to the leader of D-Tent."  
  
The other boys just laughed.  
  
"So dude, what's up with the hair?" Barfbag asked Ricky, pointing at his frizzy 'do.  
  
Ricky just stared at him.  
  
"Yeah, and your eyes. They do like, Zigzags, dawg." Armpit added.  
  
"So, yeah, ZigZag, tell us, what got you in here?" X-Ray asked him.  
  
Ricky didn't answer, so Squid cut in, "He got framed, ya' know? Two guys said he attacked them. But it was a lie, right?"  
  
"That true, man?" Magnet asked Ricky.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then, Zig, met D-Tent." X-Ray said, as they all got up to dump their trays.  
  
"Well, ZigZag." He thought to himself, or maybe he said it out loud, "Looks like they accepted you."  
  
As if to prove this true, Squid and the Hispanic one named Magnet, he remembered, gave him high-fives, and led him out of the Dining Area. 


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Sure the Sky is Blue

Ahh, the power of cheescake. Anyone else love cheescake? I looove cheescake. Well, I almost love it as much as I love Khleo's hair. But. y'all know, there's nothing better than Khleo Thomas (Zero) XD. Come to think about it, Miguel Castro (Magnet) and Max Kasch (ZigZag) are pretty darn hot too. So's Brenden Jefferson, without those glasses, I mean.  
  
Yes! New episode of Ed, Edd, n Eddy! Aww, darn it! I was watching it, then I went out into the kitchen to get some ice cream, and came back in to find Eddy flying over Ed's head which was covered in shoes. Now, I wonder, what the heck? Of course, that's usually the reaction you get even if you've watched the whole epsiode :p  
  
Ah, the wise words of Ed, "What is life if you ain't got no sole?" (After Double-Dee and Eddy attempt to get their shoes back from atop Ed's head)  
  
Why the heck am I blathering on about Ed, Edd, n Eddy? Why am I asking you? I have no idea! You know what? No, I'm sure you don't, nor do you care, but I will tell you anyways! I feel like adding a disclaimer again, so...I WILL. Just to prove my authoritah'.  
  
Discalimer: I do not now, nor will I ever (Sadley) own Holes, Khleo Thomas (Wahhh! How I wish I did!), Khleo Thomas's hair (I want it sooooo badley! I want to fluff, and fluff, and fluff, and fluff....you get the idea. But yeah, I don't own any one from this story Except Jenny, Sam, Lucy, Nancy, and any other little character's that come around to fill in plot notes. I own them. They are all my evil minions. *Diabolical laughter*.  
  
A/N: I love to annoy you guys with these long, hyper-induced author's notes. *Accent* It giiiives me pleasure. Okay, now onto the real....stuff....(I have such a way with words :p). This story, er FANFIC, is going to include alot of pasts and flashback stuff, not nescisarly (Dude, can someone help me spell that word? :P ) Zigzag's. Squids past will be discussed alot, more and more as he's becoming a main character along with Ricky. Also, Magnet's, and then Zero's, when that 'lil cutie comes along. Once again, these next few chapter's are gonna' be short, as I like to "Bulid Up The Plot" or whatever they call it in English class.  
  
No-No-NO! I hate commercials! He was just about to announce the last girl that got to stay with him, on Joe Millionare! I hope It's Linda....:p  
  
I own, "I'm Sure The Sky Is Blue", well, I wrote it. This one actually is a song :p If you want to read the whole song, again, tell me, and I'll send it to you or something. Nosilla, what is your msn address? I'll send "They Don't Know" to you on there, if you want. The song is supposed to reflect what Ricky WISHES was happening, instead of what is. So, it's like reverse psycology...except not....  
  
Chapter 9: I'm Sure The sky Is Blue  
  
____________________  
  
~"Well, I looked up. Up into the sky. Saw the blue bright reign, stretching across the sky so high. Just wait for a rainbow, let it's specrum show. Let the color's shine and flow."~  
  
There was defintly NOT any rainbow. To make a rainbow, you need rain, Ricky knew that much. He sighed heavily as he dug his rusty shovel into the cracked, thirsty dirt. Nothing much happened. He sighed again, and jumped on the shovel, which sent him sprawling backwords to the ground. The other's laughed at him, as did Mr. Sir, saying, "Get used to it boy, you gonna' be doing it every day for the next 26 months."  
  
~"Well, I know heaven's singing, and the heavenly bells are ringing. The angel's lookin' down on me, singing  
  
Blue Skies ahead, well, I said, Blue skies ahead. Not a cloud in the sky, watching my life spin away. Blue skies, they say. That's what the angel's singin'. Blue skies today, well, I'm sure the sky is blue today."~  
  
He got up again, wondering suddenly if all this hot sun could make him delusional, or sick. Maybe he could even get sun poisoining. Well, he never had been prone to get sun burn, usually he just got a tan. Maybe he had nothing to worry about. Trying not to discourage himself, he pushed the shovel back into the ground, which craked a bit, and finally an indent was made.  
  
'Only 1,000 more to go.' he thought solomley.  
  
~"Well, I heard someone once say, 'The grass is greener on the other side. So I say, why not just make my grass green? Just jump outta' my way, It's a new day, so I'm commin' in. It's this new way, that the world's begun. Things may change, but the skies always gonna' be blue."~  
  
"Get your water, girl scouts!" Mr. Sir yelled out to the boys who were all starting to jump out of their holes to get their canteens..er, water bottles, filled with water. He, however, was having some difficulty getting out of his hole, which he had dug reasonibly fast for a newbie.  
  
He let out a sigh of defet as he slumped back down into his hole after trying for the 8th and last time to succsesfuly, and with no avail, get out of his hole. He finally fet a hand on his shoulder. He twitched a bit, and then looked up to see that it was Squid, who was now holding a hand out to him to help him out of his hole. Ricky sighed gratefully, and took his hand.  
  
~"Fly, Fly, Fly. Go on and soar up to those angel's, put on your wings. Fly so high you've broken the sky. Fly into the rainbow, soar into the spacious sea. Go up into the clouds at night, and watch the sparkling twighlite break into the night, and watch the sun go down, the colors taking flight. Watch the sun come up, up into the blue sky, spreading all of it's warmth and glow, to the lord and heaven's 'low. Just as sure as I am, the sky is blue."~  
  
"So Ricky, how's your first hole feeling? Got some blister's?" Mr. Sir asked him, as he took his water bottle from him and began to fill it with water. Ricky licked his lips, they were as dry as the barren desert they were digging in.  
  
"Yeah, he's got some blister's alright." Squid said, looking at his hands. They were raw and bloody. ZigZag nearly fainted at the sight of them. What if they got infected?  
  
"Don't worry about them." Mr. Sir said, as if reading his mind, which freaked him out even more, "Everything turns to callous."  
  
'Yay.' He thought.  
  
~"Well, up in heaven those angel's are singing, the sky is already blue. Those great big doors to heaven, are open just waiting for you. Well, I said, those doors can wait, 'cause I'm just here watchin' the sky go by. And maybe tomorow, I'll wake up and say, 'Well, maybe today the sky'll be grey.'. Well, It'll always be blue, I'm so sure. The angel's are still waiting at that open door, I'm sure that the sky'll always be blue."~ 


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home and Sleeples...

*Cries* It won't let me write an author's note! *Sniff* Darn, I shall just have to settle for torturing you guys by writing them at the beginings of my chapters *Evil smile*  
  
Please review more guys! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! Huge thanks to everybody who's reviewed so far! I'll give shout outs to everybody who's reviewed so far in the next chapter, promise! Reviews make my day!  
  
Okay, now to get to the point of what my author's note was to be about (haha, 'to be', who says that? I do :p ). The point 'twas not about one of my poor dear cats having to go to the vet and getting a shot, It wasn't about my Mocha Coffee Coolata (Which by the way was yumm), nor was it about rap music these days which consist of lyrics that go "Move yo' ***, move it to da' floor, get yo' *** pumpin', let's head to the bar after da' moves grow slo', boy yo' better believe, I'll be scraemin' all night yo', even after yo 'leave" (Now how is that music? It's swear words [Don't get me wrong, I swear sometimes, but not that much] I mean, all it does is drive kids to swear, have sex, drink, and party.), but the REAL POINT was to say thisssssss:  
  
The story may not nescesarily (Spelling? Why is that word so hard to spell??) revolve around Ziggy EVERY Chapter, but the story is still is about him. Some of the chapter's will feature things like Magnet's past, some of his flashbacks, Squids, ya' know. Same 'ol, Same 'ol. I'll explain more as the chapters come out. If you have any suggestions, don't hesistate to thow them out at me..Just ya' know..don't like...hurl them at me....  
  
So, enough torture---er....*cough*....'merriment'. Let us get on with the chapter! *Drumroll* Wow, chapter 10 already? By the way, I'm not fluent in Spanish, I only know a few phrases, and I'm using a Spanish dictionary for the Spanish that I don't know, so alot of it may be wrong....*cringes*  
  
Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home and Sleepless Nights  
  
"Mom, when's Ricky coming home?" Sam whined to Nancy, helping her with the dishes.  
  
"Not for a while sweetie." She answered, handing a china plate to Sam.  
  
Sam grew quiet for a few minutes, and then looked up to her mother, "Do you think he did it?"  
  
Nancy paused, and then crinkled up her face, thinking obviously. "I don't know." She answered after a while.  
  
"Oh."Sammy answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't think he did." Sam said, finishing the last piece of silverware and running up to her room.  
  
Nancy just looked at the spot where she had been a few moments ago.  
  
"Did I make a mistake?" She asked herself quietly.  
  
ZigZag couldn't sleep, and not for the lack of trying. First off, there was the fact that he thought if he went to sleep, he could die any minute. And second, Armpit had a very, very bad reaction to the beans. Also, he snored. Not a good combination. Just as he was about to go over to Armpit's cot to presonally make sure he couldn't snore anymore, He heard someone with an Hispanic accent ask, "Who are you?"  
  
"It's me, Magnet, ZigZag." Ricky answered, trying to feel his way over to Magnet's cot now, ignoring Armpit.  
  
"What's up, man?" Magnet asked him, then emitted an , 'Ouch!' as ZigZag hit him in the face as the result of trying to grope around in the darkness.  
  
"Sorry man." ZigZag said, "I can't sleep, why are you still up?"  
  
"Nada dormir." Magnet said, then In English he he said, "I can't get to sleep."  
  
"I know what you mean." Ricky replied, then he was silent for a few seconds, as he heard a noise. He instantly moved closer to Magnet and asked, "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Magnet asked, then said, "Silencio." He listened for a few moments, and then they heard a slight whimper coming from across the room. Magnet and ZigZag looked at each other, or at least, they thought they were. It was hard to see in the darkness. As they heard another whimper, they decided to figure out who the sounds were coming from, so they headed across the room, bumping into various objects and heads (Luckily not waking anyone else up) as they eventually made their way up to the source of the whimpers.  
  
Squid. 


	11. Chapter 11: I Can Make It On My Own

I'm bored, only 1 person is on yahoo, and she's getting int he shower, I have nothing to do, sooo, I will *duh duh duh daaa* UPDATE! Lucky duckys, I have no author's note to write besides this inky-dinky 'thang, sooo, on with the story! This chapter is all about Squid, m'mmkay? It is actually kinda' rated PG-13 in a way, but it's only this chapter. There's no swearing, but there's violence. Please, if you have a problem with it, tell me, and I'll up the rating, just don't report me. Please, I'd have no way of reposting the story, as I don't save the chapters.  
  
I own the song, "I can Make it On My Own". And no, It was not written specifically for this chapter, even though it's very...fitting. I wrote it last year.  
  
Chapter 11: I Can Make It On My Own  
  
~"Do You remember that one day, when Daddy went away, cause Mommy wouln't pay? He couldn't take it no more. Well, neither could I, all I would do was cry. Just sit alone in my room, wondering why.  
  
Well, I can make it on my own, always left home alone. No one cared about me, If only they'd open up their eyes to see__ How long I've been on my own."~  
  
"Oh shut up you stupid brat, all you ever do is whine!" A woman sitting on an old couch with a ciggarette in her hand screamed at a baby who was sitting on the floor crying. "God, leave me alone!" She yelled, as the baby tried to crawl up onto the couch. "What do you want? We ain't got nothing to feed you with, deal with it!"  
  
~"Do You remember all those times, when you left me alone to cry, wondering why the world was so cruel, everyday I'd come home from school, trying to avoid my own home. Wondering why.  
  
Well, I can make it on my own, stop the crying on the phone, leave the dark and dying soul behind. Try to live this life of mine, just take it one step at a time, but when will somebody see__What it's like to be me."~  
  
"I told you, kid, I can't take you to school, you have to walk!"  
  
"It's 5 miles!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! EITHER YOU WALK TO SCHOOL, OR YOU DON'T GO!" His mother screamed at him.  
  
"Shut up, boy!" His father yelled from the kitchen, drinking something from a bottle.  
  
7-year old Alan glared at her, "Why can't you freakin' take me? You're not doing anything except freakin' smokin'!"  
  
Her bloodshot eyes bulged at him, then he tried to dodge out of the way as she threw an empty beer bottle at his head, which missed his forhead only by a few inches. He ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
~"Do you recall those lonley days, that I spent in a confused phase, well, of course you don't, you never knew what was goin' on. You never knew what I felt, I don't think you ever cared, Wondering Why.  
  
Well, I can make it on my own, can't stop livin' all alone, leave the lighted way behind. When will somebody see__How more obvious can it be?"~  
  
"I'm going out for ice cream." His dad said, shoving his wife aside, causing her to knock her drink off the table.  
  
He kicked Alan to get him away from the door, and then shoved him against the wall. He slammed the door behind him, much as Alan had done 5 years earlier.  
  
"You better come right back!" His mother shouted out one of the broken windows.  
  
He never did.  
  
~" Well, I'm fed up with it now, i told you that I'd make it somehow, well, here's my chance to show everyone, what I can do, What I'll become. I'm not gonna' be like you, don't wanna' turn out just like you. Mommy my dear, won't you lend me an ear, so I can tell you exactly what I'm to do. Gonna' get rid of you, throw away all my pain, pretend that I never met you. Daddy, I say, I don't know where you are, but you better run and hide 'cause I, I gotta' lot of rage, and It's been burning up inside of my mind. I'm gonna' let it go, on the count of 3, gonna' make my life the way its to be. Gonna' smile real big, gonna' shout out loud, gonna' tell the world my story. Maybe It'll all be alright.  
  
Well, I wake up, It's all just a dream, I'm still livin' in this nightmare. Wonder why,  
  
Well, I can make it on my own, always left home alone. No one cared about me, If only they'd open up their eyes to see__ How long I've been on my own."~  
  
Squid woke up in a cold sweat, tears running down his face, and Magnet and ZigZag peering down at him.  
  
~"Well, I can Make It on my Own."~ 


	12. Chapter 12: What's Wrong

Yes! I finished my short story that I'm entering in the Scholastic Writers Competition. I may post it somewhere on this site, not sure yet. I'll tell you if I do, though. Okay, I know, I know that I said I'd give the 'Thank you for reviewing'....thing...in this chapter, BUT I 'TWILL do it next chapter. Promise. *Smiles innocently*  
  
Remember, It should be no labor to review DramaQueen1's story....like a neighbor....*smiles again*  
  
Short chapter!  
  
Chapter 12: What's Wrong?  
  
"What the--" Squid began to yell, but Magnet put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Quite, amigo, the other guys will wake up!" Magnet hissed, then removed his hand.  
  
"What's wrong Squid?" ZigZag asked him.  
  
"What's wrong? Man, you wake me up at 2:00 in the morning, and wonder what's wrong. Why'd you wake me up?" Squid asked, as he sat up.  
  
"Man, you were crying. What's up with you?" Magnet said, as Squid realized that he still had tears on his face. He quickley wiped them away.  
  
"Nothing dude, It must be my allergies." he said quickley, using the lame excuse that everyone uses when they don't want people to know that they're crying. It never works though, and it didn't this time either.  
  
"Man, we ain't that stupid." Magnet replied, "Now tell us, what's wrong?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Squid hissed, trying to lay back down and go back to sleep. Okay, maybe not to sleep, but well, at least get out of playing "20 Questions" with Ziggy and Magnet. It wasn't going to be that simple though.  
  
"Because dude, we're your friends." ZigZag said.  
  
"You've only known me 3 days, Zig."  
  
"So? Who cares, we're friends, and when something's wrong with a friend's friend, the friend tries to figure out what's wrong with the friend, sometimes using another friend to help that friend." Zigzag said.  
  
"What?" Magnet and Squid said at the same time.  
  
"We're friends." ZigZag repeated, slower this time, "Friends help each other."  
  
"Yeah man, we with you all the way." Magnet smiled, "Now tell us what's wrong?"  
  
"I told you, nothing's wrong." Squid said again.  
  
"Dude, whatever. I don't hear anybody else in here crying, do you Magnet?" ZigZag asked.  
  
"Nada, all I hear is Armpit's snoring."  
  
"So, do you think there must be something wrong when somebody cries?" ZigZag said.  
  
"Yeah, must be." Magnet replied, then they both looked at Squid.  
  
"Fine man, I'll tell you. Just--Just don't tell anybody else, okay?" Squid finally caved in.  
  
"Sure man, we got your back." Magnet said. 


	13. Chapter 13: Spics and Specks

Oh my god, do you know how hard it is to write a song in Spanish, when you only know a few phrases, such as, "Que Pasa? Nada, y tu? Nada, Como Estas? Bien, y tu? Asi-Asi. Tengo ir el bano." And what a lovely conversation that is, is it not? Well, it took me half an hour to write one song verse/ paragraph. So, this is all you shall be getting. I didn't just pick a song and traslate it into Spanish either, I had to take the hard road and write out a song verse, and then translate it to Spanish. All for you guys, don't you feel special?  
  
Grrrr! I know I said, once again, that I'd post the 'Thank you's' In this chapter, but my "Holes" section won't open on here, so I can't see all my reviews. Of course, it'll come up after I'm done writing this, but...you know :p  
  
So, the song in this chapter, "Yo Cantar de Espiritu", was written by me (painfully). It's not a big part in this chapter, more or less just a song hummed by someone. Last 2 or 3 chapters were moreover Squid-esque (hehe...esque...this amuses me...), and they were ment to be. So, now, we will move to 2 or 3 chapters about somebody else (the 'somebody' will be learnt in this chapter), and then the next....lot of chapters will be back to Zig Zag, and then, as a new camper comes along, we'll learn about him. Sound good? Yes? Even if it doesn't, pretend it does! 'Member, Reply! Reply! *Sings* Replicar! Par favour Replicar!  
  
Guess what? I'm half deaf in my left ear, and It just happened this week. My outer ear had a bump on it that I found on Sunday, and then Monday morning, I couldn't hear out of it, and the bump had gotten bigger, and the area around it (The part closest to your face, the part that you can't get pierced.) had gotten puffed up. You can't really notice it unless you feel it, but it feels wierd :p I have really bad ears, anyways. I had tubes in them a few years ago, I got them out though. They were cool, they were these little blue circles with the middle cut out. They were a little larger than the head of a pin. It 'twas cool...I still have them in my room somewhere...  
  
Enough foolish rambling, let us get on with the story!  
  
Oh yes: A/N: All of the guys ('Cept Zero) are going to be 15. Just because I like them like that XD  
  
Chapter 13: Spics and Specks  
  
"Yo cantar un canto de rapsodia un salmo de siendo libre. Yo cantar de espiritu, el tiempo cuando el arbols poner derecho alto y orgulloso. En un tierra de individualidad ese brillars como el sol. Donde sombras de muerte disuadir, donde el sin vada hacerse el vida."  
  
"What you singing, Magnet?" X-Ray asked as he shoveled some dirt out of his hole. Magnet had been singing something in some launguage, he guessed Spanish, for a while now.  
  
"Just a song my dad used to sing. He said his father made it up when he lived in America." Magnet informed them, neglecting his 2-foot hole.  
  
'What's it mean?" Zig Zag asked, oblivious as usual. Of course, the other boys were wondering too.  
  
"Just stuff about how great America is." Magnet huffed, as though he didn't believe it, "Ain't seen nothing he said since I've been here."  
  
"How long has that been?" Barf Bag asked, as they all began to get interesting in Magnet's song.  
  
"Not to long, about 3 years." Magnet answered.  
  
"Where did you live before?" Squid asked him, suddenly interested.  
  
"Just...somewhere. Man, why do all you want to know now? It's digging time man, maybe I'll tell you later." Magnet said, ending the conversation.  
  
As they all got back to digging their holes, Squid could hear Magnet singing quietly again.  
  
"Soledad austero felicidad, no en tuyo radiante tierra.El estrellas brillar brillante en el cielo."  
  
"So, Magnet, you said you'd tell us later." X-Ray said, as they walked into their tent, "And it's later."  
  
"I said, 'Maybe'." Magnet told them, he yawned, "I'm tired."  
  
"And we're tired of you not telling us. Come on, we all brothers here." X- Ray persisted. This reminded Magnet of the conversation him and Zig Zag had had with Squid earlier. Now he knew how Squid had felt with them pestering him. He had ended up telling them anyways, about everything. They had promised to keep it a secret, and so far they had. Not that they had had much time to tell it though, it had just happened that morning.  
  
"It's nothing, man. I lived in Costa Rica, why do you all want to know?" Magnet said, then flopped onto his bed and gave them all a hard stare.  
  
"My name ain't X-Ray for no reason, 'Aight? I can see right through you." X- Ray proclaimed, raising and lowering his glasses.  
  
"There's nothing to see through, there's nothing wrong with me." Magnet replied, grabbing his pillow.  
  
"Denial." Barf Bag said, shaking his head, "Seen it before."  
  
"Man, since when did you become a psyciatrist?" Armpit asked him, clocking him over the head with his pillow. Zig Zag's ears perked up at the word 'psyciatrist', but then he returned to his signiture blank look before anyone noticed.  
  
"Since I watched 'Psyciatrist 4-1-1'." Barf Bag informed them.  
  
"Whatever man, "Squid rolled his eyes, "Come on Magnet, tell us what's up." Then, he winked, telling Magnet that he and Zig Zag would find out anyways.  
  
"It was nothing." Magnet repeated. He'd much rather tell Squid and Zig then all of them. Even though he wasn't particualry to crazy about being up at 2 in the morning again, he figured that's when Zig and Squid would make their move.  
  
"You just wait." Zig Zag told him, as they all left the tent to go to lunch, "Until tonight." Then, he giggled insanley, and ran out to catch up with Squid. Magnet rolled his eyes. 'I've got the wierdest friends on the planet." He smiled, "And I wouldn't have it any other way." 


	14. Chapter 14: Slums of Mums

Hmm, I'm bored. I shall write a new chapter. This I shall do. I shall get to doing this. I shall. This I shall do. I shall do this. This I shall do when I shall do this. This I shall.  
  
Hehehe, I had coffee for breakfast this morning  
  
*Bounces off wall*  
  
9 Hours later (I drank it at 8, it is now 5, I am still insanley hyper), I STILL GOT IT!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *jumps* OOOOOOOOOOOOO *Falls* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* Giggles* OOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Gets smacked in the head* OOOOOOO.....O  
  
I'm okay.....  
  
A/N: I don't say 'Mum', it just rhymed for the title, m'mkay? I call my mom, 'Mom', thankyouverymuch. This time, you'll hear Magnet's story as he tells it, unlike last time where there was a chapter featuring Squid's life.  
  
Chapter 14: Slums of Mums  
  
Magnet had excused himself, saying, "Tengo ir El Bano.", as though they knew what he ment. At the dinner table,Squid and Zig Zag talked quietly.  
  
"So, 2 o' clock?"  
  
"Yep, we'll do to him what you two did to me."  
  
"Dude, you were crying, we didn't wake you up, you woke yourself up."  
  
"Whatever, I still had to pay for it today, I'm still so tired I could fall asleep in this....what is it?"  
  
"I think It's bean soup."  
  
"I'm so tired I could fall asleep in it."  
  
"Did you know that you can drown while eating soup? Or if you fall asleep in it?"  
  
"Shut up Ziggy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Magnet's eyes fluttered open. Was it just him, or had he heard somebody moving? He looked at X-Ray's digital clock. '2 o' clock', it read.  
  
'Yay.' thought Magnet, 'Aqui venirs los amigos.'  
  
"Yo Mag." He heard a voice call out, Squid. Then he heard a thump, and Zig Zag whisper, "I'm okay...."  
  
"Man, why can't you guys just let me sleep." Magnet said, putting his pillow over his face and turning to lay on his stomache.  
  
"Hey dude, you guys did this to me until I finally cracked." Squid said, "And we intend to do the same to you."  
  
Magnet sighed, and rolled back over to face them.  
  
"Fine, what do you want to know?"  
  
Squid smiled, andhigh-fived Zig Zag, "Told you he'd crack."  
  
"What your life was like." Zig Zag said, running one hand through his frizzy hair.  
  
"Was it as bad as mine?" Squid asked him as they both sat down on Magnet's cot.  
  
Magnet just shrugged, "You can decide."  
  
"I had 12 brothers." Magnet started, then laughed at the bewildered face of Zig Zag, "What man? There was nothing else for my mom to do. And none of them were girls either. I never had 1 sister, even though I had 12 brothers. Wierd huh?  
  
Well, in case you've never heard to much about Costa Rica, it's a really poor place, especially where I lived. Ever try sharing a 1 room house with 15 people? Man, it's not fun. Atestado. Muy Atestado. You ever seen them commercials on TV about those kids that live in places like Ethiopia and places like that?"  
  
"Yeah." Zig Zag said, he watched on of those one time with Jenny, she had ran crying out of the room, and the next thing he knew, his mother was paying $9 a month to send to those children. He thought it was a very good cause, actually.  
  
"Where I lived was pretty much like that, except a little better." Magnet told them.  
  
Zig Zag remembered those commercials alittle better now. Magnet had lived in a place like that? He couldn't imagine ever living some where like that.  
  
"And just like in those commercials, AID's was a big problem. 2 of my brother's died from it, and my mom had it. At least 4 of my brother's have it. Probably more, we didn't have enough money to get them checked."  
  
Squid had knew someone with AID's before, and they had died a few years after getting diagnosed with it.  
  
"Then, when I was 9, my mom died. My dad had had enough, I guess, because a year later he killed himself. I watched him."  
  
Zig Zag and Squid both paused a bit, not knowing what to say. How horrible could that have been?  
  
"Sorry." was all Zig Zag could say.  
  
"That's okay, I'd seen worse." Magnet replied, "So, then it was me, and my brothers. My oldest bro was only 14, and he had to take care of all of us. Finally, a case worker came to investigate the area where we lived. She found us, told some people, and then she sent us to the U.S. Turns out, we had an aunt in Mexico, so that's where we moved to. The bad thing was, she had AID's too, and the doctors had said she might die soon. She was really nice though, and she had this dog that I used to play with all the time. I named him, "Pablo", after one of my brother's that had died." Magnet stopped for a few moments, reflecting in thought, "I loved that dog. He was so cool. He would run really fast, and I would chase after him. Then, he'd lick my face and slobber all over me. Then one day, he died, just like everybody else had."  
  
Zig Zag and Squid sat still on Magnet's cot, listining to his story, not sure what they could say.  
  
"My oldest brother, Jarge', used to take me to this pet store all the time, and I'd stay there all day. I'd love to look at the dogs and play with them. The owner let me take them outside and play with them. Then, I started to go to school for a while, and I'd only be able to go to the pet store after school. I only went to school for one year though, that's when I learned to speak English. The other 2 years, I spent at the pet store almost every day. Then, one day, I saw a dog that looked just like Pablo. I couldn't help it man, I stole the puppy. I woulda' made it out but, the pupy started barking. I got arrested and sent here."  
  
"Wow." Squid said. It was all he could say.  
  
"No big deal, now can we get some sleep?" Magnet asked, yawning. They all agreed, and Squid and Zig Zag headed back over to their cots.  
  
It was useless though, they all knew that none of them would get any sleep tonight. 


	15. Chapter 15: It's Getting Pretty Hot Out ...

I am so bored I am going to write ANOTHER chapter. How exciting, eh? There's nothing much on TV either. Tody is Wednsday, is it not? Yes, the 12th.....Hmm, "The Bachelor" is on tonight, when all the girls he rejected are coming back on to talk to him. Anybody else watch this show? I can't wait to see what all little miss b**** Lee-Ann has to say to everybody. I was rooting for Meredith, and he kicked her off. I swore I'd never watch the show again, and last week I watched it again, and he kicked off Mary, who I had decided to root for now that meredith was gone. So, I said, again, "I'm never watching this show again. Bob is stupid.", and I'm going to watch it again now :p  
  
.......Y'all don't care do you?  
  
Chapter 15: It's Getting Pretty Hot Out Here  
  
"Rise and shine boys, open them eyes up." Mr. Sir commanded, as the boys grabbed their tortillas and their shovels. Magnet just about fell over walking to the designated hole area, and he would have, if the shovel hadn't been holding him up. This was the 2nd day in a row that he had gotten 2 hours of sleep. Actually, it was more than that. He was almost always awake all night.  
  
As Mr. Sir drew a line in the dirt signifying where they were supposed to dig, Magnet felt his eyes closing, and he fighted to keep them open. He finally gave in, and closed them. All of a sudden, he heard someone shout from behind him, "Boo!"  
  
He screamed, turned around to find Squid laughing at him, and started to mumble something in Spanish.  
  
"Hey, at least I got you awake, right?" Squid chuckled. "Those late night talks have got to stop man." He joked.  
  
"Is it just me or is it really hot out here today?" Zig Zag asked. They noticed he was sweating heavily.  
  
"Same as every other day." X-Ray told him.  
  
"No way man, it feels twice as hot." Zig Zag persisted. He looked out at the desert in front of them, peering out past everybody.  
  
"Look, somebody's waving to me." He said, and waved out into the emptyness.  
  
Squid and Magnet both looked out to where Zig Zag was waving. There was nothing there.  
  
A few hours later, as everyone was digging, Zig Zag was still looking out into the dry lakebed. He was sweating even more now, his shirt was drenched in it. He was also still complaining about how hot it was.  
  
"Look at that Magnet." Ricky said, jumping into Magnet's hole. He held out his hand, it had a brown rock in it, just an ordinary rock.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Suddenly, Zig Zag dropped the rock, and stared at Magnet.  
  
"Why is it so hot out here?"  
  
Magnet was starting to worry about his friend, who was acting wierder than normal. When the water truck finally came, Zig Zag was still in Magnet's hole. Magnet jumped out, and helped Zig Zag climb out. They all got in line, X-ray first, as usual.  
  
Zig Zag started to walk to his place in line, stopped, looked up to the sky, and said, "Hey guys, It's raining."  
  
Then, he collapsed. 


	16. Chapter 16: Lucy the Enforcer

You know what is sooo good? Gnocchi and alfredo sauce. Maaaaan, that is soooo good. *Yuuuuum*  
  
Just got done writing "Quizzical Thinking" about an hour ago, ate supper (Must I say it again? Yuuummm), then I decided to write a new chapter. As always :p  
  
Chapter 16: Lucy the Enforcer  
  
"So, where's your insane friend, Lucy, finally get smart and dump him?"  
  
"Shut up Mike."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'Shut Up'."  
  
"What's with you, Lucy?"  
  
"I said, SHUT UP MIKE!" Lucy yelled, pushing Mike againsty a locker.  
  
"S-Sorry Lucy." Mike said. She finally let him go, and he dropped to the floor. A large group of people had encircled them, and had been yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!". Lucy broke through them, leaving Mike still gasping for air on the floor.  
  
"Man, Lucy, what was up with that?" A blonde haired girl asked her.  
  
"Nothing Emiljha, he just ragged on Ricky." Lucy answered.  
  
"Why you got to stand up for that guy?" Asked a dark-skinned girl with a nose ring.  
  
"Don't even start Lanii." Lucy snapped at her friend, who gave her an, "Oh no you di'int." face back.  
  
"Why? You know he IS kind of wierd." Another girl, Kerry, stated, then ducked just in case Lucy decided to smack a punch her way.  
  
"Shut up." Lucy grumbled. "Let's go home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Zig!" Squid shouted, running over to him, pushing everyone else out of the way. Magnet ran to him too, as did Mr. Pendanski.  
  
Squid touched his forhead. It was so hot, he yanked his hand away quickley. Mr. Pendanski felt for his pulse, which was beating fast and strong.  
  
He grabbed his walkie-talkie and said into it, "Got a H.S from D-Tent, fever, high pulse, he's unconsious right now. Need backup immediatly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. Chapter 17: Heat Stroke

Wow, that chapter was short. This one is too, sorry!  
  
Yes! It's snowing outside! Whoo-hoo! Maybe we'll have no school tomorow!  
  
A/N: I own the song, 'Nothing Can Tear Us Apart'.  
  
Chapter 17: Heat Stroke  
  
"Hurry up, take his jumpsuit off, Alan. Rex, get some wet paper towels. Let's go guys, hurry up!" Mr. Pendsanski shouted at them, as they carted him into the medical room.  
  
Squid quickley unbuttoned Zig Zag's orange jumpsuit, and threw it on the ground. X-Ray ran to get some wet wash clothes.  
  
"Take off his shirt to Alan, we're supposed to loosen and remove some of his clothes, we have to cool him down."  
  
Squid sighed in exasperation, but then remembered how serious heat stroke was, so he removed Zig Zag's grey shirt as X-Ray came in with the wet cloths.  
  
~"When you were down, I helped you through, and when I was cryin', you helped me too. When we were lost, we found the way. We made it through, we did it our own way. Well, it's times like these, when we're lost and alone, you can't always count on your friends, to show you the way home."~  
  
"Man Ziggy, you had BETTER be okay." Squid said out loud, as they waited in the next room.  
  
"Yo esperanza `els bueno. Yo admiracion que's equivocado. Hombre, que's tomar asi largo?" Magnet mumbled in Spanish.  
  
"Speak Engilsh." Squid said, "I don't know Spanish."  
  
"Yo soy hablar Ingles." Magnet said to them, looking at them wierd.  
  
" Speak....English...." Squid said again, slowley.  
  
"Yo soy hablar Ingles!" Magnet shouted, jumping up from his seat.  
  
"Chill Magnet!" X-Ray commanded, "We judt can't understand you."  
  
"Por que lata tu no extender mi?" Magnet yelled.  
  
"Man, quite speaking Spanish! You're hurting my head!" Squid yelled, grabbing his head and covering his ears.  
  
"Yo soy hablar Ingles!!!" Magnet screamed at them.  
  
~"When you were sad, I was right there by your side, and when I was alone, you were there for me. Well, I'm thinkin', that's how friends should be."~  
  
"Calm down Magnet!" Armpit yelled.  
  
Magnet stopped talking.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Barfbag asked them, "When Magnet first came here? He mostly only spoke Spanish."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
~"'Cause we'll be best friends forver until we've long gone. Even then we'll still be singing this song, still carrying on, still going strong, on and on, we'll be best friends long after we've gone. We've been lost, we've found our way, when it rains, we wait for the next day, by your side, there I am, you can always counto on me, to be the best friend that I can be. When you think, you're life's going wrong, I'll be right there, to sing you this song. I'll be by your side, when you cry, and when you're down, I'll be right there. Just turn around, I'll always be right there. No, nothing can tear us apart."~  
  
Mr. Pendanski came into the room.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Squid asked him.  
  
"Well---" 


	18. Chapter 18: Lifestyles of the Young and ...

Ouch. Ouch, Ouch. My poor, dear, weak ankle. It hath been sprained....ith. Nothing new there though, I have weak ankles, and they sprain all the time.  
  
Yay, I made it on the Honor Roll again! Which means I passed Math! Which means that I did not fail! Which is good! *Celebrates*  
  
A/N: This chapter might seem...how shall I say...odd. Well, kind of. You'll figure it out once you read it. Kinda' PG-13 Rated, for violence and some mild launguage. Just this chapter though!  
  
Chapter 18: Lifestyles of the Young and the Clueless  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
It was dark, a black so thick and heavy that you couldn't see or feel anything. All that was present was an echo.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
A bright blinding light suddenly came into view. Well, it was the only thing in view.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone, boy."  
  
"Whoah." Zig Zag said, stumbling into a house. There was broken beer bottles lying around, ripped furniture, a broken table, a spazzing woman with a ciggarete, Squid....Squid??  
  
"I said leave me alone!" The woman screamed, and threw a bottle at Squid, or who he thought was Squid, which left a bloody gash on his forehead. Squid ran to the door, and went outside.  
  
Zig Zag stood still.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" He said out loud.  
  
The woman stared at him, and he whimpered, afraid that she would throw something at him. She did nothing though, and appereard to by staring right through him.  
  
"Maybe she can't see me." He said, then, taking a huge chance, he walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Um. Hey. You know that's bad for you, right?" He asked, pointing at her cigarrete. She did nothing, so he sighed.  
  
"This is so freakin' wierd." He said, then he ran out of the house to find Squid.  
  
Another flash of light, and he fell onto a dirt road.  
  
He looked around.  
  
"Okay, now this is getting too wierd."  
  
"Venir en Jose', dejar nos ir!" A boy hispanic boy of about 13 shouted, as 10 other boys ran by him. 1 was sitting on the dusty road though. He was pretty easy to recognize.  
  
Magnet.  
  
He looked like he was about 6 or 7 years old. Maybe 5, but how was Zig Zag supposed to tell? He was crying too. The older boy walked up to him, and sat down.  
  
"Que pasa Jose'?" He asked.  
  
"Yo querer hasta comer!" Magbet yelled, throwing a rock out into the dirty yard.  
  
"No hay para todos." The older boy said, then picked up Magnet and carried him into a small hut-like house across the street.  
  
Zig Zag just watched, wondering what this was all supposed to mean, when suddenly, he woke up to find Squid, Magnet, X-Ray, Armpit, Barf Bag, and Mr. Pendanski shouting into his face. 


	19. Chapter 19: NEW

NEW: Something about no Author's Notes, and I'm afraid this might get deleted since I have 3 Author's Notes on here, but if I take them out it will mess up the order of the fic, so I decided to put 3 of the songs (That I've written--the whole things) on here, 'cause they have to do with the story...and I really don't want this to get deleted. It said we have I think 10 days to fix this, and tomorow will be the last day, so I have to get this done by tonight. Okay, I'll put the name of the song, and the chapter it's in. K? K.-  
  
This one is going to have 2 different songs in it, "I'm Sure the Sky will Always be Blue" from Chapter 9, and "I can make it on my own" from Chapter 11. Enjoy *Crazy Grin*  
  
And remember, I own these.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'M SURE THE SKY WILL ALWAYS BE BLUE  
  
Well, I looked up.  
  
Up into the sky.  
  
Saw the blue bright reign,  
  
stretching across the sky so high.  
  
Just wait for a rainbow,  
  
let it's specrum show.  
  
Let the color's shine and flow  
  
Well, I know heaven's singing,  
  
and the heavenly bells are ringing.  
  
The angel's lookin' down on me, singing  
  
Chorus( Blue Skies ahead,  
  
well, I said,  
  
Blue skies ahead.  
  
Not a cloud in the sky,  
  
watching my life spin away.  
  
Blue skies, they say.  
  
That's what the angel's singin'.  
  
Blue skies today, well,  
  
I'm sure the sky is blue today.)  
  
Well, I heard someone once say,  
  
'The grass is greener on the other side'.  
  
So I say, why not just make my grass green?  
  
Just jump outta' my way,  
  
It's a new day,  
  
so I'm commin' in.  
  
It's this new way,  
  
that the world's begun.  
  
Things may change,  
  
but the skies always gonna' be blue.  
  
Fly, Fly, Fly.  
  
Go on and soar up to those angel's,  
  
put on your wings  
  
.  
Fly so high you've broken the sky.  
  
Fly into the rainbow,  
  
soar into the spacious sea.  
  
Go up into the clouds at night,  
  
and watch the sparkling twighlite break into the night,  
  
and watch the sun go down,  
  
the colors taking flight.  
  
Watch the sun come up,  
  
up into the blue sky,  
  
spreading all of it's warmth and glow,  
  
to the lord and heaven's 'low.  
  
Just as sure as I am, the sky is blue.  
  
Well, up in heaven those angel's are singing,  
  
the sky is already blue.  
  
Those great big doors  
  
to heaven,  
  
are open just waiting for you.___  
  
Well, I said, those doors can wait,  
  
'cause I'm just here watchin' the sky go by.  
  
And maybe tomorow,  
  
I'll wake up and say, 'Well, maybe today the sky'll be grey.'.  
  
Well, It'll always be blue, I'm so sure.  
  
The angel's are still waiting at that open door,  
  
I'm sure that the sky'll always be blue  
  
Chorus( Blue Skies ahead,  
  
well, I said,  
  
Blue skies ahead.  
  
Not a cloud in the sky,  
  
watching my life spin away.  
  
Blue skies, they say.  
  
That's what the angel's singin'.  
  
Blue skies today, well,  
  
I'm sure the sky is blue today.)  
  
Chorus( Blue Skies ahead,  
  
well, I said,  
  
Blue skies ahead.  
  
Not a cloud in the sky,  
  
watching my life spin away.  
  
Blue skies, they say.  
  
That's what the angel's singin'.  
  
Blue skies today, well,  
  
I'm sure the sky is blue today.)  
  
Fly, Fly, Fly,  
  
fly up to that big blue sky,  
  
fly, fly so high that you've broken through the sky,  
  
you wave to the angles as you soar down,  
  
fly, fly back down,  
  
down to the ground,  
  
and I said___  
  
Chorus( Blue Skies ahead,  
  
well, I said,  
  
Blue skies ahead.  
  
Not a cloud in the sky,  
  
watching my life spin away.  
  
Blue skies, they say.  
  
That's what the angel's singin'.  
  
Blue skies today, well,  
  
I'm sure the sky is blue today.)  
  
Well, I'm sure that, the sky'll always be blue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
And, here we have " I can make it on my own"  
  
~"Do You remember all those times,  
  
when you left me alone to cry,  
  
wondering why the world was so cruel,  
  
everyday I'd come home from school,  
  
trying to avoid my own home.  
  
Wondering why.  
  
Well, I can make it on my own,  
  
stop the crying on the phone,  
  
leave the dark and dying soul behind.  
  
Try to live this life of mine,  
  
just take it one step at a time,  
  
but when will somebody see__  
  
What it's like to be me."~  
  
~"Do you recall those lonley days,  
  
that I spent in a confused phase,  
  
well, of course you don't,  
  
you never knew what was goin' on.  
  
You never knew what I felt,  
  
I don't think you ever cared,  
  
Wondering Why.  
  
Well, I can make it on my own,  
  
can't stop livin' all alone,  
  
leave the lighted way behind.  
  
When will somebody see__  
  
How more obvious can it be?"~  
  
~" Well, I'm fed up with it now,  
  
I told you that I'd make it somehow,  
  
well, here's my chance to show everyone,  
  
what I can do,  
  
What I'll become.  
  
I'm not gonna' be like you,  
  
don't wanna' turn out just like you.  
  
Mommy my dear,  
  
won't you lend me an ear  
  
so I can tell you exactly what I'm to do.  
  
Gonna' get rid of you,  
  
throw away all my pain,  
  
pretend that I never met you.  
  
Daddy, I say,  
  
I don't know where you are,  
  
but you better run and hide 'cause I, I gotta' lot of rage,  
  
and It's been burning up inside of my mind.  
  
I'm gonna' let it go,  
  
on the count of 3,  
  
gonna' make my life the way its to be.  
  
Gonna' smile real big,  
  
gonna' shout out loud,  
  
gonna' tell the world my story.  
  
Maybe It'll all be alright.  
  
Well, I wake up,  
  
It's all just a dream,  
  
I'm still livin' in this nightmare.  
  
Wonder why,  
  
Well, I can make it on my own,  
  
always left home alone.  
  
No one cared about me,  
  
If only they'd open up their eyes to see__  
  
How long I've been on my own."~  
  
'Cause I can make it on my own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, there are 2 of the songs featured in "Messed Up", now I've got to go fix the other Author's notes!  
  
Top of Form 1  
Bottom of Form 1 


	20. Chapter 20: Monday Mail

My god. I hate this computer!!! Let it die! Let it smolder and die!!! STUPID COMPUTER! I WILL SMOTE YOU OFF THE PLANET!!!!!  
  
This time, it won't let me review. Anything. So, I can't review, which makes me mad, because I am a loyal reviwer and usually review almost every chapter if I really like the story. Now, I cannot do this, which makes me mad, which makes me sad, which makes me mad again, which makes me wish I was glad....  
  
Flash flood warning! Oh no! We have a flash flood warning for my county! Hopefully it passes soon. I HOPE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Drinks milk* I love milk. Anyone else love milk? I looooove milk. We're a very milky family. You should see our refridgerator. My mom babysits, and all the kids bring their own milk. We must have like, at least 7 different kinds of milk in there. I didn't even know that there were 7 kinds of milk that existed! In our fridge their is: 1% milk, 2% milk, Whole Milk, Skim Milk (What I drink), Soy Milk (My mom drinks this), chocolate milk, strawberry milk, vanilla milk....so many varieties :p  
  
BUT, I'm sure you don't care about me and all my milk-ness. Soooooo, here we go!  
  
NOW we get to the Thank you's.  
  
Thank's soooooooo much to:  
  
Fire Spirit  
  
Metallica_Girlie  
  
Houser's Girl  
  
Ghosts-girl23  
  
Razzberri  
  
LPI3  
  
Emily  
  
ER  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Running Over Flying Lemurs- Thanks for your 3 reviews, and for being my first reviewer!  
  
Princess_Pixie_Sugar_Stix-Thanks also for your 3 reviews, adding me to your favorites, and for writing that cool fic, "Digging With Death", which you MUST update soon XD  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Wierdo_Loser_Freak: Thank you so much for your 4 reviews! I look forward to them!  
  
Spazjoslyn: Thank you so much for your 5 reviews! Hope I get some more from you!  
  
and, last but not least....  
  
Nosilla: My most loyal reviewer, 12 reviews, this fanfic would be a mere piece of words on a screen without your reviews to keep me going. I thank you soooo much.  
  
Another huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I look forward to more, as it is all of your reviews that keep me continuing. A big round of applause for you all! *Claps*  
  
A/N: For all of you Zero fan's out there, Zero will be coming soon, in around....probably 5 chapters. And you know what that means for all you Barf Bag fans. Cie la vie...er...however you spell that.... ^^)  
  
Tear Jerker Chapter!!!!!!!!!! Also very short, but I'll have chapter 20 and 21 out at the same time.  
  
Chapter 20: Monday Mail  
  
The mail arrived at Camp Green Lake every Monday, but who was counting when it was Monday? Most boys didn't get any mail anyways. Barf Bag occasionaly did, and Zig Zag recieved letters, but never sent any back. Magnet never recieved any mail. Until today.  
  
"I have a letter here for Jose Estonaz." Mr. Pendanski said, holding up a white envelope. Magnet grabbed it from him, and opened it carefully, eyeing it. Who would be sending him a letter? Maybe his aunt had got a job, or one of his brothers, and they could afford to write him letters now. He doubted it, but it was a possibility.  
  
He went over to the broken Billiard Table, and leaned against it. He had no worries that the other guys would get nosey and want to read it, because it was in Spanish. But the second he glanced at it, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't in his Aunt's writing, nor was it in any of his brother's writing.  
  
He read over the first few lines, and instantly his face grew dark.  
  
"No." He whispered to himself, "No manera, este lata no ser acontecimiento."  
  
"Magnet?" Squid asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Magnet just continued to mumble in Spanish until a few of the other guys came over, minus Zig Zag of course, as he was still in recovery.  
  
"What's wrong, man?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Barfbag said, "Tell us what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing...i-it's...it's nothing." Magnet said, as he began to walk out of the Wreck room. The other boys followed him.  
  
"C'mon Mag, what's wrong? What'd the letter say?" Squid asked him. Magnet finally turned around to look at them.  
  
"It's nothing....it's just...my...it's just that...it's...my aunt just died, okay?" Magnet said, then ran to the tent, trying hard to keep himself from falling to the ground, and trying to keep his tears from doing the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	21. Chapter 21: Broken

My ear feels so wierd. It's all....bumpy....that's the ear I'm half deaf out of. Why am I telling you this? I have no idea......  
  
These few chapters are mostly on Magnet, then they get back to Zig Zag and how he's doing. k?  
  
I'm thinking maybe I should raise the rating. Tell me if you think I should.  
  
Chapter 21: Broken  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's so special about his aunt?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Man, you don't know anything about Magnet do you?" Squid yelled at him. Armpit backed up.  
  
"Whoah, calm down Squiddy." X-Ray commanded, stepping between Armpit and Squid. "Now, explain to us about his aunt."  
  
"His mom died of AID's, his dad killed himself, he and his like, 10 brothers lived by themselves in a famine area until they finally got moved to Mexico to live with his aunt. There's more to it then that, but if you really want to find out, ask Magnet. Just not right now." Squid said to them, and then went into the tent after Magnet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After several minutes of Magnet rambling on in Spanish, Squid finally got him to speak English.  
  
"Man, it's not fair!" Magnet yelled, sniffing and crying. He had destroyed everything in his way, the tent was a mess now. Clothes, broken crates, and other things were lying astrewn.  
  
"It'll be okay." Squid said, putting his arm around the sobbing Magnet.  
  
"No it won't! Don't you get it? Everybody that I care about and love dies!" Magnet shouted, throwing a ceramic figurine of a dog across the room, where it hit the wall and broke. Squid knew that that figurine had ment a lot to Magnet.  
  
Magnet reached for something else to throw, but Squid grabbed his arm.  
  
"It'll get better, man." Squid said, lowering Magnet's arm back down. He erupted into tears again, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Squid just sat there, not knowing what to do. Finally, he patted Magnet's back. It just seemed like something a friend would do. "Like I said man, It'll get better."  
  
As Squid said this, he looked over to the little ceramic dog that Magnet had thrown. It was broken. Magnet was too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1:30 in the morning. Who would be up at this hour?  
  
Squid sighed heavily and tried to roll back over in his scratchy cot. He pulled the pillow up to his face, and then instantly pulled it back away after getting a whiff of it. Sour Milk and dirt. He groaned, and then sat up trying to figure out what had woke him up.  
  
He heard a rustling noise a few cots away. He slowley crept over to the source of the noise. He stopped at Magnet's cot. He could just barely see Magnet's face a few inches away. It was obvious, even in the dim light, that he was crying again. He was doing something else thought, too. Alan could tell.  
  
"What are you doing Magnet?" Squid asked, then his eyes got big as Magnet held up the bottle of pills that he had swiped from Zig's bag.  
  
"I just want it to end." Magnet said, his face completly blank, but the tears still rolled down. 


	22. Chapter 22: Off the Deep End

My nail! No no! My naiiiiiiiil! It broke XD. Aww...now it's all wierd shaped...no worries! This is what nail files were invented for! Hehe...y'all should see my hair, my bangs are pink! It's just highlighter though, I do it all the time. Alot of people in my school do it, usually during Social Studies class, lol.  
  
You know? I should make yoi guys wait a long time when I have good cliffhangers. But, no, I can't. I guess I'm not as evil as I claim. *Gives random person major nucleaur wedgie*  
  
*Grins and laughs insanley*  
  
Okay, maybe I'm just insane. *Smiles* That works too.  
  
Oh, and Empress of Cats, watch out for that chai, it can be evil!!!!!!!  
  
....whoops....just got highlighter on my computer screen...... hehe...wasn't me!!  
  
Chapter 22: Off the Deep End  
  
"You can't do this Magnet!" Squid yelled, causing a few of the other boys to stir. He tried to grab the bottle from Magnet, but he pulled it away.  
  
"Yo tener hasta obtener fuera aca." Magnet replied, swallowing some of the pills. Squid noticed the crazed look on his face, which showed sadness, insanity, fear, and yet nothing at the same time.  
  
"Dawg, why you gotta' wake us up this early?" X-Ray grumbled from across the tent. "Go back to sleep.", He hadn't noticed what was happening.  
  
"Justo unos pocos mas." Magnet kept mumbling over and over again, "Justo unos pocos mas."  
  
"C'mon Magnet! Put the pills down!" Squid yelled, trying to wrestle the bottle out of Magnet's hand.  
  
"Regalar las respaldo!" Magnet shouted, as Squid grabbed the bottle from him. Magnet lunged for Squid, trying to get it back. They were tumbling on the floor, fighting for the bottle, waking up most of the boys in the process.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" X-Ray asked, searching for his glasses in the darkness.  
  
"Man, what are you doing?" Armpit yelled, as Barfbag turned on the light.  
  
"Regalar las respaldo!" Magnet yelled again, him and Squid still wrestling and rolling around on the floor.  
  
"Yo, Yo! Stop it guys!" X-Ray said, as Armpit and him pulled them apart.  
  
"Dejar mi ir!" Magnet screamed, trying to kick his way out of Armpit's hold.  
  
"Calm down man!" Barfbag exclaimed trying to hold his legs down as Magnet screamed bloody murder.  
  
Suddenly, the tent door burst open, and Dr. Pendanski ran inside.  
  
"Boys! Boys, what is going on here?" He asked, re-holstering his gun.  
  
"Dejar mi ir! Dejar mi ir!" Magnet was still yelling, causing Armpit to just grip tighter onto him.  
  
"Jose'! Calm down Jose'! What is going on?" Dr. Pendanski yelled.  
  
Magnet's gone crazy!" Barf bag told him, pointing at Magnet who was still yelling in Spanish.  
  
"He tried to kill himself." Squid mumbled, not sure if he wanted to get Dr. Pendanski involved.  
  
"He WHAT?" Everyone, discluding Magnet and Squid, yelled.  
  
Squid opened up the bottle, counting the small white pills. There were 8 left, and Zig Zag had opened up this bottle 10 days ago. There were 25 pills per bottle, so that ment that Magnet had swallowed....7 pills. Hopefully not enough to do much damage, Squid thought. He put the bottle back in Zig's bag, and walked over to the group of boys.  
  
"Dejar mi solo!" Magnet told them, as they tried to talk to him.  
  
"Jose, we don't speak Spanish." Dr. Pendanski told him. "Tell us what's wrong in English."  
  
"Yo desear usted hasta dejar mi solo!" Magnet screamed, throwing himself down on the floor and trying to block out all the things they were saying.  
  
'Big Boys don't cry,' he thought to himself. He couldn't help it though. The tears had to come out sometime. Sometime before he attempted to kill himself again. 


	23. Chapter 23: Salt & Pepper

I am very sparkely right now....I just spruced up a pair of old pants with fabric paint, glitter, sparkles, a scarf, and wood glur (Yes, I used wood glue to glue the scarf on. XD). So, now I stink of fabric paint, and sparkle and shine.  
  
A/N: This chapter is a clue to something, try to figure it out. Especially the part about the salt and pepper. And don't worry, Zig will be back in about 2 chapters, maybe 1.  
  
23: Salt and Pepper  
  
"Why won't you talk to me Jose'?" Dr. Pendanski asked, staring hard at the Hispanic boy.  
  
Magnet didn't answer, he just stared at the ceiling slumped down into a chair.  
  
"The Warden's planning to put you under "Special Care" if you won't talk to me." Dr. Pendanski told him.  
  
"Mi tia morirse." Magnet said, still staring dullfuly at the ceiling.  
  
Dr. Pendanski put his hand on his forhead and sighed, "Jose', in English, please."  
  
"My aunt died." He said simpley.  
  
"That made you want to kill yourself?"  
  
Magnet sighed, "You wouldn't undertand."  
  
"Okay, maybe I wouldn't. I read your file, Jose'." Dr Pendanski told him, "But think about everything there is to live for! You like animals don't you? When you get out of here, and when I say that, I mean it by 'when your sentence is up', you could get a job with animals."  
  
"Yo como animals." Magnet smiled, then translated, "I like animals."  
  
"Good, see? There's alot to live for." Dr. Pendanski said, "We can talk later, it's time for dinner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was staring at Magnet wierd. Even Squid.  
  
"Are you okay now, Mag?" Squid asked him, coming over to him.  
  
Magnet just looked down at his shoes and shrugged.  
  
"We're worried about you, man."  
  
"Don't be." Was all Magnet said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So." X-Ray said, attempting to make conversation. It wasn't working.  
  
"These beans needs some flavor man." Armpit said, poking at his food.  
  
"Yeah." X-Ray stated, "Um, Magnet, pass me the salt."  
  
Magnet stared at the salt & pepper shakers in front of him. All the guys were staring.  
  
"Magnet? Yo, man, pass me the salt." X-Ray said again.  
  
'Which one is the salt?' Magnet asked himself, studying the shakers. They were both the same colors. he finally just picked one, and shoved it across the table to X-ray.  
  
X-Ray picked it up, and read the lable.  
  
"This is pepper, dawg."  
  
"Oh...," Magnet said, picking up the other shaker, "Sorry."  
  
The boys just looked at him wierd, shook their heads, and went back to eating. 


	24. Chapter 24: Bright Light

Whoo-hoo! Only.....28 more days til Christmas! I have half a day of school tomorow, then I have off 'till the 3rd, and then I get off the 19th, and have off until the 3rd of January. So, many updates! Unless, of course, my computer crashes again. Which isn't highly unpropropable. I STILL can't review, which completly SUCKS! Oh well, I shall just have to live with it. I'm going shoppppping, I'm going shoppppppping, in only 4 more days, on Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaturday. Grove City, to be precise. Anyone know where that is? It's up by Ohio, in Pennsylvania. It's HUGE. It's like this big, outdoor mall thing with over 350 stores. It rocks.  
  
I'm going to fail Math....again....I just got a 75% on my math test, on my last one I got a 60%, the one before that a 65%, and the one before that was a 70%. I just don't get Math! How are we ever gonna' use THIS in the real world:  
  
-2x (hx 3b) + 6x= -3  
  
How, I ask you, how. We should spend our time in school learning thigns we are gonna' actually use. Like, things we learn in Social Studies and Science. Most Math is useful, but stuff like that...I think It's invented just to confuse us.....and it's doing a heckova' good job.....but...enough rambling about me and math class.....  
  
This was, may I say, the hardest chapter I have ever written. There is a HUGE cliff hanger at the end. *Evil Smile*  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 24: Bright Light  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had waken up. He was sure of it.  
  
But now, he was in pitch black. Nothing was happening, no sound, no light, no feeling. He could hear himself think, but then again he couldn't. He could see, but yet there was nothing there. It was more than just the darkness when you close your eyes and there is no light, for there was nothing there to see.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked, but his voice seemed to echo forever, yet no sound came out at all. It was the wierdest feeling he had ever felt, and yet he didn't feel anything at all.  
  
"Squid? Magnet? Guys? Where is everyone?" Zig Zag asked, the same thing happening with his voice, "Where am I?"  
  
Then, a bright white light appeared. It looked so far away, and yet so near. He tried to reach for it, with hands that he knew weren't there, and that felt nothing, yet everything at the same time. But, if there was nothing there, then how could he see the light? He tried to reach for the light again, reaching with nothing. This time though, the light appeared to be closer than it had before. He tried again, and the light got even closer. He got closer and closer until he could have stepped through it. All the sound came back, all the lights, the colors, the feeling. It all came out at him in one sudden moment. The sounds were deafnifying, the lights were blinding. He stepped up to the light. Now it was a tunnel, like a swirling vortex.  
  
'There's a bright light with a tunnel at the end. Your life passes you by. Then, you know what happens? You die.'  
  
He reached into the tunnel, with hands that now existed, hands that that felt everything. With a heart that felt all his pain, his happiness, his life, his being. His mind that was so tortured and yet knew more than many can ever know. He reached into the tunnel, the bright tunnel with a light at the end. He saw everything.  
  
'Crazy'  
  
'Insane'  
  
'Mental'  
  
The boys attacking him.  
  
The people laughing at him.  
  
Everyone always staring.  
  
'Look at that wierd boy.'  
  
'He's talking to himself.'  
  
'Daddy, what's wrong with that boy?'  
  
'Nothing, son, he's just crazy.'  
  
His mother, his sisters. They all passed him by.  
  
'We didn't believe you Ricky. Why did you attack those boys?'  
  
'He's insane mom. I told you that.'  
  
Lucy.  
  
'He didn't do it. I believe you Ricky.'  
  
I believe you.  
  
I believe you.  
  
I believe you.  
  
'There's a tunnel with a bright light at the end. Your life passes you by. Then, you know what happens? You die.'  
  
You die.  
  
You die.  
  
Then, another flash.  
  
And then, nothing. 


	25. Chapter 25: NEW

New--The song, "Nothing Can Tear us Apart" has been added to this  
Song/Author's Note/Chapter. It can be found in Chapter 17. ...Actually, I deleted the whole Author's Note off of this one, so this is  
another song chapter. Enjoy!  
  
NOtHInG Can TeArUS aPArt  
  
[Person #1]  
When you were down,  
I helped you through,  
  
[Person #2]  
and when I was cryin',  
you helped me too.  
  
[Person #1 & # 2]  
When we were lost,  
we found the way.  
We made it through,  
we did it our own way.  
  
[Person #1]  
Well, it's times like these,  
when we're lost and alone,  
  
[Person #2]  
you can always count on your friends,  
to show you the way home.  
  
[Person #1]  
When you were sad,  
I was right there by your side,  
  
[Person #2]  
and when I was alone,  
you were there for me.  
  
[Person #1 & #2]  
Well, I'm thinkin',  
that's how friends should be.  
  
[All]  
'Cause we'll be best friends forver until we've long gone.  
Even then we'll still be singing this song,  
still carrying on,  
still going strong,  
on and on,  
we'll be best friends long after we've gone.  
  
We've been lost,  
we've found our way,  
when it rains,  
we wait for the next day,  
by your side,  
there I am,  
you can always count on me,  
to be the best friend that I can be.  
  
When you think, you're life's going wrong,  
I'll be right there,  
to sing you this song.  
I'll be by your side,  
when you cry,  
and when you're down,  
I'll be right there.  
Just turn around,  
I'll always be right there.  
No, nothing can tear us apart.  
  
[Person #1]  
When you were hurt  
I was ready and willin'  
To carry you back home  
  
[Person #2]  
And when I was broken hearted  
You were there  
to tell me that love is a crazy thing  
That no one survives it  
  
[Person #1 & #2]  
'Cause boys will be boys  
But friendships are worth more than that  
  
[Person #1]  
And when I was down  
You brought me through it  
  
[Person #2]  
And when you were cryin'  
I put a smile on your face  
  
[All]  
When you think, you're life's going wrong,  
I'll be right there,  
to sing you this song.  
I'll be by your side,  
when you cry,  
and when you're down,  
I'll be right there.  
Just turn around,  
I'll always be right there.  
No, nothing can tear us apart.  
  
[No, nothing can tear us apart  
No, No, No]  
  
[All]  
When we're lost and alone  
We can depend on each other  
To get us home  
And when we're apart  
I can feel it in my heart  
Cause there's nothing stronger then,  
Nothing lasts longer then,  
Nothing can beat  
Friends.  
  
[No, no.]  
  
[Person #1 & #2]  
'Cause nothing can beat friends. 


	26. Chapter 26: The New Guy

Gobble Gobble, Hink Honk, Happy Thanksgiving! And, as a special thanksgiving present, you'll be recieving: Another chapter! Yes, another chapter. I'm sure you're all just so excited, now aren't you? I have tomorow morning (Just until about 11, because my mom and sister are waking up at 5 in the morning to go Black Friday shopping, and then they're coming home at around noon and we're going to the mall. ), Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday to write new chapters, too. I can't on Saturday because, (As I've probably mentioned before) I'm going to Grove City. We wake up at 5 in the morning, and don't get back until midnight, so that will be the whole day, lol. And We don't go back to school until the 3rd (Which by the way, is my friend Neta's birthday, Happy 13th birthday Neta! I will be sure to point it out on the 3rd!), and then we have half a day on the 19th, and are out of school until the 3rd of January, so I will have many updates!  
  
I don't think font works on here, but oh well. Remember, please tell me if you know how to do italics, and anyone know how to do those upside down question marks and exclamation marks? It'll be quite useful if I can do it!  
  
*Dramatic Pause*  
  
I am soooo stuffed full of turkey and mashed potatoes. You know what we had for desert? Cherry Cheesecake! It was good, lol.  
  
I'm sick, which completly sucks because I've lost my voice, my throat hurts, I keep coughing, and I've got a headache. It's going around, hopefully it passes soon.  
  
This chapter goes back to Magnet, as a new camper enters (I own him! Mwuahaha!). If your one of those people who hate it when author's put in their own characters (I, for one, am one of those people), don't worry, he won't be there for long *Evil grin*  
  
By the way, I made up a name of a town in Nebraska, okay? In fact, I own that town. hehehehehe  
  
Chapter 26: The New Guy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear? There's a new guy coming today." Barf Bag said to the guys as they were walking to breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, I heard," Armpit mumbled, "Got caught stealing a watch or something."  
  
"Fresh meat." said X-Ray, pounding his fist into his hand, "He here yet?"  
  
"I didn't see the bus coming." Squid told him, "But I bet it's coming soon."  
  
As if on cue, they heard a rumble down the raod, and a huge storm of dust billowing around. The yellow school bus was soon spotted, as soon as the dust and dirt cleared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You must dig a hole each day, 5 foot deep, 5 foot in diameter, you're shovel will be your measuring stick." The man, who had introduced himself as Mr. Sir, told him.  
  
The boy sitting in front of him just nodded, shoving back a few strands of his black hair with blonde streaks. He had it gelled up into spikes, like most boys wore, but a few strands usually fell loose anyways.  
  
"Kylan Edwards?" A tall skinny man with a sunburnt face asked, walking into the room, "My name is Mr. Pendanski, I'll be your counsler. You'll be in D- Tent."  
  
As they walked out of the building, Kylan following Mr. Pendanski, he looked around at the place. Itw as called Camp Green Lake, wasn't it? So far, he had seen nothing green, and nothing resembling a lake. As far as he could see, there was a vast area of desert.  
  
"Kylan, meet Theodore, Rex, and Lewis." Mr. Pendanski said, as they approached 3 boys. 2 were black, and one was white, but they were all covered in brown dirt.  
  
"Name's X-Ray.That's Armpit, and this is Barf Bag." one of the black boys hissed. Kylan cringed, 'What did I get myself into?'  
  
"Wierd names." Kylan said, not really to be mean, just courious, rather.  
  
"Oh, they all have their little nick-names." Mr. Pendanski said, "They call me 'mom'."  
  
"How's Ziggy?" Armpit asked him.  
  
"Oh well, Ricky will be in the hospital for another week, but he should be fine." Mr. Pendanski said, as Kylan wondered who, "Ziggy" was.  
  
"You have a name, boy?" X-ray asked, his voice dripping with attitude.  
  
"Kylan." He replied. Mr. Pendanski turned to him.  
  
"I'll leave you boys to show Kylan around, remember, 'It should be no labor to be nice to your neighbor.'  
  
X-Ray, Armpit, and Barf Bag led him to the D-Tent, where Magnet and Squid were.  
  
"New boy." X-ray stated simply, laying down on his cot.  
  
"Hey, I'm Squid," Said the white one, "And this is Magnet."  
  
"Hola." the Hispanic one mumbled.  
  
"This is where you sleep." Armpit said, pointing to a cot that had been empty for a few months.  
  
Kylan looked down at the stained cot, throwing his bag beside his bed. This was going to be a looooong 18 months.  
  
"So, what'd they get you for?" Squid asked.  
  
"I stole an expensive watch from this department store. What can I say? It was overpriced." Kylan said, which made the other boys laugh. He hoped that was a good sign.  
  
"Where you from?" Magnet asked, the first words he had heard from the boy besides, "Hola." Kylan didn't speak Spanish, only a few simple words.  
  
" Tuckingson, Nebraska. A.K.A Snoresville U.S.A." Kylan told them, as they laughed again.  
  
"Here's my parents," He said, showing them as picture of a black man and a white woman.  
  
"So you're like a domino." X-Ray said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Part black and part white." He said, as Kylan nodded, intrigued by the concept.  
  
They heard a bell ring, and they all got up.  
  
"Come on Domino, it's time for Breakfast." Armpit said.  
  
"Domino? Is that my nickname?" Kylan asked the two remaining boys, Squid and Magnet. He wondered how they got their names.  
  
"Yeah." Squid said, "Now let's go."  
  
Magnet sighed as they got up. Domino, that would fit him. His life was like a line of dominos, no matter how many times he stood up, something always pushed him back down. 


	27. Chapter 27: Author's Note: The Scariest ...

Oh my god.  
  
I am so lucky to be sitting here writing this right now.  
  
That was the scariest trip to Grove City ever, and the scariest moment in my life.  
  
It started out as a normal trip, the 2 vans packed full of people. In our van was my mom, my older sister Stacy (18), my mom's friend Chris, me, and Chris's daughter Kayla, also my friend. (She's 13, just like me).  
  
In the 2nd van, was my mom's friend Mary (Their family and mine are very good friends, and we're pretty much one big family), Mary's sister Jane, Jane's 2 daughters Holli and Jenny (18 and 21), and Mary's daughter Erin (My friend, too. 13), and Erin's friend Sarah (13).  
  
We were about half an hour into the 4-hour trip, and It was about 5:45 in the morning, and I was very sleepy, so I fell asleep. My sister was driving.  
  
About an hour later, I woke up all of a sudden.  
  
Everybody was screaming.  
  
I still thought I was dreaming, because it didn't seem real. I looked out the window, and I saw Mary's van spinning around on the icy road. The front end hit the guard rail and then spun back around, hitting another car that had been spinning. The other car spun across the road, flipped a few times, and fell into a ditch. Mary and them were still spinning, and the back of the van crashed into the guard rail, and then finally stopped.  
  
A trucker pulled over, and so did another car. The trucker ran over to the Durango that Mary had hit, which was sitting upright with the whole left side crashed in, and so was the window shield. The other car went over to Mary and them.  
  
Mary and everybody ran across the street to us, and Erin and Sarah jumped into our van. My mom, Mary, and Chris all went over to the Dungaro to help them, Holli and Jenny went to help my sister who was crying, and Jane called 9-1-1.  
  
Erin was crying so hard she could barely breathe, and Sarah was completly freaking out. Me and Kayla were too, but we were trying to calm them down. Sarah hadn't been wearing her seat belt, because she had been trying to lay down to sleep, so her head had rammed against the window, and she had a small bruise on her forhead.  
  
We looked down over to the ditch to see how things were going over there, and they were getting the people out of the car, and another car that had stopped gave them blankets. There was a man, his wife, and their son, who looked like he was about 8. They didn't look hurt, so we figured it would be okay.  
  
We looked out the back window of the van to the road which people were still coming down, and all of a sudden, another car started to slide and spin.  
  
Sarah was the first to see it, and she started to scream. We all looked out, and we saw the front end of the car smash into the guard rail. We all screamed again, because we were so freaked out, because that was 4 accidents right in a row. So we were in the van all hugging each other and crying, and my mom, Chris, and Mary all ran down to the car.  
  
There was only one person in the car, a woman, she looked about 20 something, and she was crying really hard. They brought her over to our van, and Stacy was trying to calm her down. She had a bruise on her forhead, like Sarah, because she had smacked her head on the steering wheel, but other than that, she was okay. She was really sad though, because she had just bought that car 4 weeks ago, and it was completly ruined.  
  
We were watching the road behind us, and again another car started to slide. Luckily, it didn't crash, but it was sitting side ways on the road. There were alot of Truckers behind that car, and one of them, being an idiot, tried to go around them, and started to slide, and got stuck sitting across the road, so the road was completly blocked off. The car that was sitting sideways finally got moving (Very slowley, might I add), and got going. Finally, we saw a police car. That's all they brought though, 1 police man. My mom and Chris got out to tell him that the woman who was in the black car that had smashed into the guard rail was in our van.  
  
Finally, almost 2 hours later, we were all able to head to Grove City. Mary's bumper was half-way off, and there was a huge dent in the side of the van, but other than that everything was okay. The police closed off the road, thank god.  
  
Mary had almost taken their car. If she had taken the car though, they would have went over the guard rail, and they all would have been dead.  
  
There was actually only one thing that was majorly injured, for when when our van started sliding, Stacy ran over a cherry pie which had been lying on the side of the road. May the pie rest in Pieces.  
  
Oh yeah, must put it in chapter form.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Blah." 


	28. Chapter 28: Hospital Blues

Thank you guys for caring, and yes, I am okay. Nobody was seriously injured in the accident, other than the cherry pie, lol. I'm still wondering why the heck there was pie on the side of the road...... I have a new idea for a Holes fanfic, but it centers mostly around two made- up characters (2 boys, they're twins), and I don't even know if I could write it, or let alone if anyone would be interested. Oh well, I have quite a handful of fics as it is, although most I haven't updated in months. So, tell me if you'd be interested in that, though I doubt anyone will be. A/N: This chapter is back to Zig Zag, and don't worry, he will soon be back at Camp. Sandy is a nurse, in case you were wondering while you were reading this. This is a boring chapter...just to let you know...  
  
Chapter 28: Hospital Blues  
  
"He's awake."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"I saw him move."  
  
"That doesn't mean he's awake."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure he's awake."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure he's dead."  
  
"....and you call yourself a doctor?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Did you see him move?"  
  
"Yes, Sandy, I saw him. That does not mean he's out of the coma."  
  
"Shouldn't we check on him?"  
  
"No, he's fine."  
  
"Well, I'm going to check on him."  
  
"Do whatever you want Sandy, I'm going to the cafeteria where the world makes sense."  
  
Sandy sighed. 'What a quack.' She thought to herself, 'No wonder alot of doctors have bad stereotypes.'  
  
As she walked over to the boys bed, she remembered being told that he was from a Juvinile Correction Camp. The boy hardley seemed to be of the sort, but she also remembered being told that he was crazy.  
  
He was sweating heavily, so Sandy went to wet a washcloth to put on his forehead. She heard him mumbling something, but dismissed it, because it was most likely just a side-effect of his fever.  
  
As she wiped his forehead with the cloth, he started breathing faster, and mumbling louder. She stroked his cheek gently, which seemed to cease his mumbling and breathing.  
  
"You poor boy." She said, wetting the cloth again. She had noticed that no one had come to visit him. Of course, his parents probably didn't even know he was here, and his friends were probably some of the boys at the Juvinile Facility, and weren't allowed to come.  
  
Suddenly, Ricky opened his eyes. Sandy almost screamed in surprise, but held it in, and kept wetting his forhead.  
  
His voice came out raspy, and sounded like he was still in a dream, "Am I in Heaven?" He asked, his eyes only half-way opened.  
  
Sandy chuckled, "No honey, you're in a hospital."  
  
Ricky's eyes opened all the way up, and he started to get a panicked look on his face.  
  
'Why am I in a hospital? What happened? Did I die? Where's Squid? Where's Magnet? Where is everybody?" He asked, his eyes darting around the room. Sandy was starting to see why he had been labled 'crazy'.  
  
"You had sun stroke, which turned into a bad fever. And of course you're not dead, you wouldn't be here talking if you were. And, I'm pretty sure there are no Squid's or Magnet's in this room, but you could check if you'd like." Sandy told him.  
  
"No, no, my friends. Squid and Magnet." Zig Zag said, "Where are they?"  
  
"Squid and Magnet? What kind of names are those?"  
  
"They're nick names, from back at camp. Mine is Zig Zag. Their real names are Jose' and Alan." Ricky said.  
  
"Oh, well, that makes more sense now. Well, sweetie, they're probably back at camp. You'll be ready to go back soon." Sandy said, "How are you feeling, dear?"  
  
"Hot." He said, "Really hot."  
  
"Yeah, that's the fever." Sandy said, "I'm going to leave you alone for a bit to rest, just press this button if you need somebody, okay?"  
  
Ricky nodded, so she left the room.  
  
He sighed, and rolled over. He wondered how they were doing back at camp. 


	29. Chapter 29: New Day

Okay! I have emerged! Yes, my doctor confirmed that my ears were just congested from my cold. I was home 2 days of school, and I'm feeling alot better today. I can hear a little more out of my ear, and my headache and stomachache is gone, only the cough and sore throat remain. Thanks to all 'o ya'll who wished me better, lol.  
  
It snowed! Woo-hoo! 6 inches. Yes, I ran out in my sneakers (with no socks) and pajamas with a rubber ruler at 7:00 this morning to measure the snow. To tell you the truth, it really wasn't that cold out....  
  
Yes! Behold Zero Fans (Which includes me....*thinks of Khleo's hair*....*melts*...), he will be coming soon! *Grins evily* Ve-he-he-he- hery soon. Well, in about 1 or 2 chapters.... Okay, I'm changing chapter 29 (From the 2 paragraphs that I started at...pretend you never read those) This is a very VERY short chapter ^^) Character death! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 29: Yellow Spotted Lizards  
  
5 feet deep, 5 feet wide. Got it.  
  
"So, how long does this take?" Kylan asked Squid, thrusting his shovel into the hard ground.  
  
Squid shrugged, "Depends."  
  
Kylan just continued digging, hoping it didn't take too long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water truck. Sweet Salvation.  
  
Not this time though.  
  
As Kylan walked towards the water truck, he saw something leap out from behind him. He felt small fangs bite into his arm.  
  
His scream was the only thing heard across the area. 


	30. Chapter 30: Insane Song

InSANE [Author's Note at Bottom]  
[ Mmhm  
Yeah, Yeah  
Whoah,  
Mmmhm  
Get this right y'all  
A-Come on,  
Come on  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh  
That's right  
Uh-huh,  
yeah,  
That's right  
A-Come on ]  
  
[Verse 1]  
I'm losing disgrace,  
I don't think I can take it  
I can't make it on my own  
'Cause I'm lost in this place  
Dissapeared without a trace  
Caught up in this trance  
I don't think I can take it anymore  
  
[Verse 2]  
I'm caught up in time  
I think I've lost my mind  
Could someone give me a sign  
I don't think I can carry on  
Livin' this lie  
Every day goes by  
All I can do is sigh  
Why can't I  
Be like them  
Just an ordinary face  
Lost in the crowd  
I don't wanna' stand out  
'Cause I can't keep this up much longer  
  
[Verse 3]  
I can't deal with this  
It's all to much for me  
Why can't somebody see  
what I'm going through  
pulling pushing things out of reality  
It's all just a dream  
why can't they see  
How hard it is, what it's like to be  
  
Me.  
  
[Pre-chorus]  
You can say whatever you want to say  
Just remember, that one day  
You could be the one to fall  
Yeah, and somehow through it all  
I've remained me  
So positivly  
Insanity  
  
[Chorus]  
  
To lose all sanity  
To fall in too deep  
To pull the last thread of life  
To be the one to cry  
To lose all sanity  
To fall in too deep  
Just bury all reality  
One day you'll see  
That I am not crazy  
It's just my mentality  
Like I said, one day you'll see  
It's just my insanity  
That makes me so positivly  
Undevotibly  
Insecurity  
Under loved gratitude  
Insincere Solitude  
Understand my mind now  
Don't worry, I'll make you somehow  
To lose all sanity  
To fall in too deep  
Just bury all reality  
One day, I promise you'll see  
That I'm not crazy  
It's just, the way I see  
Believe me, one day you'll see  
What's it's like  
To lose all sanity  
  
[Yeah,  
Yeah, Yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Mmhm  
That's right  
Uh-huh  
A-Come on]  
  
[Verse 4]  
So what if I'm alittle out of tune  
Maybe I don't play the same way  
I might bend the rules  
That don't mean I'm a fool  
I follow my own road  
But I can't go on living this lie  
If I do, I might die  
'Cause I can't go on on my own  
  
[Verse 5]  
I might stare at nothing  
But to me it's always something  
There's always something there  
  
[Oh, oh, oh oh]  
  
To keep going now is stupid  
'Cause I'm already out of touch  
But I'm already going  
And right now I'm not worth slowing  
  
[Verse 6]  
I'm so out of my mind  
I can't stop it this time  
I'm slowly losing control  
I'm fallin' in, so I'm gonna' let go  
Can't someone help me  
I'm in way too deep  
Been crying myself to sleep  
I can't deal with this  
I know there's something I'm missing  
  
[Pre-chorus]  
You can say whatever you want to say  
Just remember, that one day  
You could be the one to fall  
Yeah, and somehow through it all  
I've remained me  
So positivly  
Insanity  
  
[Chorus]  
  
To lose all sanity  
To fall in too deep  
To pull the last thread of life  
To be the one to cry  
To lose all sanity  
To fall in too deep  
Just bury all reality  
One day you'll see  
That I am not crazy  
It's just my mentality  
Like I said, one day you'll see  
It's just my insanity  
That makes me so positivly  
Undevotibly  
Insecurity  
Under loved gratitude  
Insincere Solitude  
Understand my mind now  
Don't worry, I'll make you somehow  
To lose all sanity  
To fall in too deep  
Just bury all reality  
One day, I promise you'll see  
That I'm not crazy  
It's just, the way I see  
Believe me, one day you'll see  
What's it's like  
To lose all sanity  
  
[Verse 7]  
I'm not crazy (No, no)  
I'm just a little insane (Yeah, yeah)  
I'm lost in my mind (Uh-huh)  
Gone without a trace  
It'll take some time  
And maybe some of god's amazing grace  
But I'll find my way out  
Of this dark and lonely place  
I've lost all grip of truth  
but faith might guide me through  
This crazy life  
'Cause I know I'll find a way  
Maybe not today  
But tomorow's only one day away  
  
[Pre-chorus]  
You can say whatever you want to say  
Just remember, that one day  
You could be the one to fall  
Yeah, and somehow through it all  
I've remained me  
So positivly  
Insanity  
  
[Verse 8]  
So, call me crazy (Crazy)  
But ain't it the truth (The truth)  
That we're all a little wierd (A little wierd)  
That we're all a little strange ( A little strange)  
That we all disagree with ourself (Once in a while, yeah)  
When things are rough  
Can't you keep up?  
'Cause I might be a little messed up  
But I know that  
We're all a little insane  
'Cause I'm running by  
And you're standing still  
Can't you keep up?  
'Cause I might be a little impaired  
But I know that  
We're all a little  
Positivly  
Undevotibly  
Insecurity  
  
Insane.  
  
Red-Up Green-Down  
  
A/N: Okay, If you are wondering 'What's up with this?', I wrote this song last night (No, I 'twas not thinking of this story when I wrote it, but I seems like it, lol), and I thought it applied pretty well too the story, so it is now a song-chapter....or...something like that.....^^)  
  
Feel free to comment on the song (Just don't flame! Or be mean, you will make me sad....), ignore the format (That's not how it is on my computer), and the 'green down- red-up" thing, because I colored some of the words so I would know when to stress them, go up, and go down. So, enjoy this ('Cause I need some time to think of a new chapter, by the way, CHAPTER 29 IS NEW, I FIXED IT. It's really short, but .......  
  
Wow....this song is 6, 194 words long.....I wrote it in 15 minutes....That is the longest song I've ever written, lol.  
  
Oh 'ja, and the reviewer who said they wanted to read the rest of the songs/poems (So sorry I can't remember your name! I don't have my reviewy screen up, so I can't see what your name is...) If you really want them, I shall venture into the place where no man....or sane woman has ever gone before....and survived...I will venture into the dark and scary palce called......  
  
My E-Mail.  
  
Seriously, I must have over 1,000 messages in there...I hardley ever check it, lol. But, I will go there if you want to read the rest of the songs/poems  
  
Give me a while though, lol. I must work up my courage ^^) 


	31. Chapter 31: Zig Zag Returns

I'm sure you are all wondering, 'Where the heck did she go?', and I will tell you. My computer crashed. I hate this computer...grrrr. Okay, Chapter 19 and 25 (I think it's 25) are New, check them out. I had to delete the Author's notes, just to be safe. Zero fan's, be ready He's coming up very soon. Expect this fic to be about 12 more chapters. BUT, don't worry. I have a surprise. *Grin*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 31: Zig Zag Returns  
  
"Hey, did you guys hear?" X-Ray said, trotting up to the rest of D-Tent who were heading towards the shovel bin, "Ziggy's coming back today."  
  
This got Magnet's attention, "Really? No mentira?"  
  
X-Ray stared at him, obviously trying to figure out what a 'mentira' was. He seemed to give up though, and said, "Yeah. Heard it from Mom."  
  
"When's he coming?" Squid asked, kicking some dirt clods with his boot. It dissolved into dust in mid air.  
  
"Dunno, all I heard is he's comin' a'ight?" X-Ray responded, grabbing his shovel from the rack, "Probly' later. He ain't gonna' have to dig for a while."  
  
"No way, the Warden'll make 'im dig as soon as 'e gets here." Armpit twirled his shovel around, "You know how nuts she is 'bout our holes."  
  
"Yeah, danged lady's in love wit' em or something, man." Barfbag said.  
  
~~As soon as they reached the spot where Mr. Sir instructed them to dig, they noticed Mr. Pendanski standing with someone by the water truck.  
  
Zig Zag.  
  
"No way, man! They ain't gonna' make him dig already, are they?" Magnet shouted, as the other boys noticed Zig Zag. Mr. Pendanski was talking to him, but all Zig Zag was doing was staring at the ground.  
  
"Do you hear me?" They could hear Mr. Pendanski asking him, "Ricky, are you listening?"  
  
He didn't appear to be though. And if he was, he was showing no signs of it.  
  
"So you don't mention it. Ever." Mr. Pendanski said, and then pointed towards the other boys, "Now go dig."  
  
Zig Zag stared at him for a few seconds, until Mr. Pendanski put his hands on Ricky's shoulders and pushed him towards the other boys.  
  
"Ziggy! What's up, man?" Magnet and Squid asked, as the other boys crowded around him.  
  
Zig Zag stared at them for a few seconds, his eyes not in focus. Then, he blinked a few times, and looked at them again, "Hey guys."  
  
"Zig, you okay?" Squid asked, noticing his wierder-than-normal behavior.  
  
"Yeah, man. Just getting used to it again." He answered, picking up his shovel. He pushed it into the ground, until the dirt cracked. He looked exhasted.  
  
"I gotta' sit down." He told them, looking like he was going to faint. Magnet looked around to see if Mr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir were still there, but they had moved on to another tent to fill water.  
  
"Okay guys," Magnet said, helping Zig Zag to the ground, "I think we should all dig his hole. Then, when they come with the water truck, we'll put him in the hole to make it look like he's been digging it, comprende?"  
  
"Okay," They all agreed. It was much easier for 5 boys to dig one hole than 1 tired boy to dig one.  
  
"Man, you gonna' be a'ight?" X-Ray asked him, looking out of the already 3- feet deep hole, a few minutes later.  
  
"Yeah. I just need some more rest." Zig Zag said, nodding his head.  
  
"Hey, man, we had a new guy here." Magnet told him, "He lasted for 3 days."  
  
Zig Zag looked up, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he was pretty cool. Got his nick name on the first day. Domino." X- Ray said, "He got bit by a yellow spotted lizard."  
  
Zig Zag smiled, "I missed it."  
  
"Yeah," Squid said, looking at Magnet, "You missed alot of stuff." 


	32. Chapter 32: Flashbacks of a Mighty Man

Wow...how long has it been since I've updated this? I've had a MAJOR writer's block. I've been stuck in blocky land...it's cold in there...  
  
Well, I'm gonna' attempt to pick up where I left off, with another flashback chapter. This is an important chapter, and I've had this planned out since the beginning, unlike a lot of this stuff... remember to reply! Short chapter...still trying to break down my writer's block!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 32: The Flashback of A Mighty Man  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
When Ricky had been 8 years old, he had a mom, 2 sisters, and a dad.  
  
He had started turning crazy when he was 9.  
  
His dad had moved out shortly afterwards.  
  
His mom had always told him it wasn't his fault, that his dad was just a jerk, but Ricky knew it was his fault.  
  
His dad had always been nice to him, until he started turning crazy. He hadn't always minded the constant fears, Ricky guessed he had thought he'd grow out of it. But when he started talking to himself, telling everyone that 'they' were out to get him, and watching a blank television screen, he realized his son was an insane loser, and would never amount up to anything. At least, that's what he told Ricky. And then he left.  
  
Sam was only a year old when he had left, and didn't remember him at all. From what her mom had said about him, she was glad she couldn't.  
  
Now that he thought about it, that was another similarity to Squid he had, and Magnet as well. None of them had fathers.  
  
But, they were better off that way. Weren't they? 


	33. NEW!

Hey y'all. I'd just like to tell you that in the next few months, I am going to re-do _'Messed Up'_…'cuz in my opinion, it is seriously messed up.

So if you all could tell me your favorite parts of this, or give me advice on what you think I should change in it Sans advice on my writing style…trust me, it's changed, lol., it would really be appreciated. Right now, I'm really rather thinking of taking more Magnet and Squid out of it…because the plot with them in it was really poor. I guess I'll focus it more on Zigzag…he is who the story is about, after all. I'll probably take out all the songs in the chapters too…just 'cuz really, they don't fit. But expect, 'Insane' to be at the end of the fic.

Thank you guys SO much for all the wonderful reviews you've given me. They have meant a lot to me, and they are the reason I am revising this. So I hope you will enjoy the new rendition of 'Messed Up'. Check this regularly for updated chapters…I will put 'NEW' in front of updated ones. Expect about a week or two for me to get the first chapter back up. Then I will wait a bit for you guys to hopefully reply, telling me how you think I should change it.

Thanks for everything, you guys are great! Love-Spice!


End file.
